JONAS on Deck with a Chance
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Pin name formally Who I Am93. JONAS goes on the SS Tipton and trouble arises when London needs models and Zack wants to be a rock star. Chad brings Sonny but regrets it when she starts flirting with Joe. What will happen? Last Chapter up!
1. Trailer 1

**A/N: Alright, this is the first trailer of my brother and mine story: JONAS on Deck with a Chance. People who have read What Christmas Means to Me have already read this. Here is the main summary:**

**JONAS has a concert in Mexico and they are taking a cruise for publicity. Chad has tickets and brings Sonny. Nico and Grady find tickets in the trash. London starts a magazine and wants JONAS to model, when they say no, she goes to Sonny. **

**That's all I'm telling you. I really like this story and my brother and I are working really hard on it. I hope everyone enjoys the trailer. Oh I don't own JONAS, Suite Life on Deck, or SWAC.**

**On the next episode of JONAS:**

"You're going to Mexico! On a cruise!"

**The boys are going on a cruise**

"Dudes, girls chasing after us on a cruise!"

"I don't get it."

"I'm on a cruise with JONAS!"

**The Suite Life gang meets up with them.**

**London starts a magazine**

"I want you to model for my magazine."

"Sorry, Ms. Tipton, but we're busy."

**Chad takes Sonny**

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, I am so coming. Wait what?"

**Nico and Grady find tickets**

"We're going on a cruise!"

**London asks for Sonny's help**

"Flirt with him. Make him want to model."

**Stella and Chad get jealous**

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, sweetie pie."

**Zack, Woody, and Marcus want to be rock stars.**

"Hey, what are we running from?"

"You!"

"Wait for me!"

**Bailey wins a date...with Nico?!**

"Well, Bailey, today's your lucky day. You just won a date tonight at seven."

**Zora and Grady get revenge**

"I'll show him not to ditch me!"

"Revenge is MINE!"

**So much drama, so little time**

"You idiot! You're acting like a lost puppy."

"You and your little bikini flaunting around like a-a-"

"Like a what, Chad?"

"Nothing."

**Coming to a computer near you**

"Hold on, guys, I'll get you out of here!"

**JONAS on Deck with a Chance**

"We look awesome! Now we just need to follow the rock stars."

**Coming January 2010**

**Be there or be square**


	2. Trailer 2

**A/N: This is the subplot trailer of my brother and mine story. But I need my readers help. I need another idea for the plot. The main plot is in the first trailer and this is a subplot. I figure it out and that's only like two episodes. These specials are usually three so I need one more plot: sub and main. If you could please give me ideas that would help. Oh and I have no idea how to write Bailey's weird laugh thing so it's just "Ha ha okay." That will be her weird laugh thing she does. Anyway here is the trailer:**

**On the next Suite Life on Deck:**

**Zack goes to an extreme on wanting to be a rock star.**

"Now we need to follow the rock stars."

**Marcus and Woody go along.**

"Marcus, give me a beat."

**Cody gets jealous of Nico...wait NICO?!?**

"Did iy ever struck you that he said that just to go out with you and there never was a contest?"

**Will Bailey might actually fall for Nico?**

*Bailey twirling her hair*

"Ha ha okay"

**Will Zack get in trouble...again?**

"Big Man, could you please?"

*Zack being dragged off stage*

**Find out in JONAS on Deck with a Chance**

**January 2010**

**Coming to a computer near you.**

"Cody? Who's Cody?"

"My boyfriend."

**Be ready for drama like no other.**

**Alright there is the subplot trailer. Now I had one offer to have a trailer made for Youtube since I don't know how to make one. If anyone would like to make another that would be great. Now pairings. I forgot about those. Here:**

**Channy**

**Cailey**

**Joe/Sonny**

**Chad/Stella**

**Nico/Bailey**

**Any ideas on any other pairings would be awesome. ****Thank you and the story will be up soon. Oh yeah still don't own anything.**


	3. Trailer 3

**A/N: Alright here is another trailer for JONAS on Deck with a Chance. My brother and I have been working really hard on this story. But we need some help. First in the story, Sonny takes a quiz and we need help coming up with the quiz and answers. Second, we would really like a trailer to be made but I don't know how to make one so if anyone wants to, please pm me. Third, these specials are usually three episodes long and we only have about two so we need ideas for the next episode. Fourth, I never wrote Joe and Stella and I need help writing them. It's a little hard. So here is the next trailer.**

**On the next Sonny with a Chance**

**Sonny must chose**

"Heartthrob or Rock throb: Who is your perfect bf?"

**Between Chad and Joe**

"You are so funny!"

"I hate seeing you with him!"

**Who will she chose?**

"You did great up there, baby."

"Then you go and be just Chad! My Chad."

"You actually took this quiz? Sonny!"

"I got you!"

**Will it be the jerk?**

"You're so annoying!"

"Oh, I'm annoying?"

**Or the star?**

"Aw, you are so sweet."

**Find out on JONAS on Deck with a Chance**

**Coming January 18, 2010 to a screen near you**

"Your Chad, huh?"

"Shut up."

**You won't believe what will happen.**

**Okay there's the new trailer. The first chapter will be up later today and hopefully a new chapter of Two Little Words. Right so reviewers:**

**claisling: Yes I will write a real story. I'm just building up the story right now and editing the story. I'm not completely finish with the story and I want to finish it.**

**WinglesslyWinged: Thank you!**

**MakeMeCrazier: Sorry I forgot about Joe and Stella. They will be a pairing.**

**FanOfTv: That is really weird that you had a dream! If you have any idea for more couples, that would be great. The story will be up later today.**

**Everafterjunkie: Thank you and yes there will be plenty of Channy.**

**lazyX1000: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing.**

**Alright well I would love more reviews and ideas and criticism. Thank you!**


	4. Episode 1: Part 1

**A/N: Alright here is my first crossover. I hope you like it. Oh I'm trying to mix the theme songs together and when I do I will tell you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS, Suite Life on Deck, or SWAC. **

**R&R**

"Guess what guys," Mr. Lucas said bursting into the boys' room. "You're singing in Mexico!"

"Dad, we know. You told us like 500 times," Nick said.

"Yeah but did I tell you how you are getting there?" He asked.

"Well maybe a big machine that can fly," Joe said sarcastically holding his arms out like wings.

"No, the S.S. Tipton! It will be great for publicity!" Their father said excitedly.

"Joy. Thousands of teenage girls chasing us," Nick said rolling his eyes.

Joe's eyes grew big then slapped Nick's and Kevin's chest. "Dudes, thousands of girls chasing us on a cruise ship!"

Kevin grinned and slapped Joe's hand. "Dude! Wait, I don't get it?"

Nick slapped his forehead.

*Theme songs.*

"I can't believe I'm on a cruise ship with JONAS!" Macy screamed jumping up and down as soon as they got on the ship.

Stella came behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Macy, calm down before someone hears you."

Macy nodded, closing her mouth.

The boys came up beside the two girls and looked around. Big Man came up beside them just as a loud screamed sounded the lounge. "Oh my God! It's JONAS!!!!" The boys were soon surrounded by tons of girls.

"Hold on, guys, I'll get you out of here!" Big Man said pushing the girls out of the way.

***

Bailey ran onto the sky deck, knocking down the smoothie guy delivering a smoothie. "Cody, Cody, guess what!" She said running over to Cody.

"What is it, Bailey?" Cody asked folding the towel.

"JONAS is on deck! And they're doing a concert!" She cried jumping up and down.

"Um…yay?" Cody questioned.

"Cody, this is exciting! I could meet JONAS!" Bailey said.

"Did you say JONAS was on deck?" Zack asked. "Yes! This is my chance to be a rock star!"

"Really?" Woody asked. "Can I be a rock star too?"

"Of course! Marcus, we need help with the vocals," Zack said.

"Okay, fine," Marcus answered.

Zack gave the boys a high five then ran out, the other two following.

***

Sonny busted onto the Mackenzie Falls. "Chad!"

Chad looked at her in his mirror. "Oh, hey, Sonny. Want some shrimp?'

Sonny looked at the shrimp on his plate. "No, I don't want shrimp. And why did you say those things about So Random! in your blog?"

"What things?" Chad asked. Sonny hit his arm. "Oh right. You didn't like it?" Sonny hit him again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry?" Sonny lifted her hand but Chad grabbed it. He turned and looked at her. "Not this time, Sonshine."

Sonny glared at him. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

Sonny looked at his hand on hers. "This?"

Chad let go of her hand quickly. "So…I have these tickets for this cruise. Wanna go?"

"Why would I go with you?" Sonny asked. "You don't care."

"Well you won't my first choice. Everyone else bailed. So fine!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, I am so coming. Wait what?" Sonny looked at him. "I'm doing what now?"

Chad grinned and handed her a ticket. "I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. We have to be in LAX at 8 tomorrow." He winked and walked off. When she couldn't see him anymore, he took out four more tickets. He dropped the tickets in the bin.

Nico and Grady came out from their hiding place and ran to the trash bin and pick up the tickets.

"We're going on a cruise!" They said at the same time running to tell Tawni and Zora.


	5. Episode 1: Part 2

**A/N: Hey I'm not dead! I still live! I've just been so busy with school. Leave it to my teacher to have a research paper do after a long weekend. But I finished with that so I could update. I will probably update Two Little Words and I have a one-shot I wrote. Then one day, ONE day I will update My Greatest Mistake. Any way reviewers time:**

**Fluffness: I haven't updated in forever, sorry! But look I did. I'm happy! And if you can do a trailer, that would be awesome. My brother really wants one. And now he is planning for a blooper reel which I'm looking forward to. I just want to finish the story first though. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Angel: I'm so sorry but I don't know. But I have the icon as my avatar I think...I don't remember. I'll check. Thanks for reviewing.**

**CrazedHumor: Thanks for recommending her but hopefully I have someone who can. If not I will ask. Thanks for reviewing and the drama continues in this chapter.**

**Okay well here you go. Oh and who watched StarStruck last night? I LOVED it. Sterling is such a great actor and so is Brandon. Love them both so much. All that movie needed was Nick and Joe Jonas and it would be PERFECT. lol. Anyway I don't own SWAC, JONAS, or Suite Life, do I, Ian?**

**Ian (my bro): No. Does she, Benjamin?**

**B-dog (other bro): Um..nah**

**Me: Darn. So close. Well here you go:**

"I can't believe I'm going to Mexico on a cruise!" Sonny said running on the S.S. Tipton. "Oh my gosh, Chad, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried hugging Chad.

Chad smiled and pulled her away. "Okay, I get it. Now, I'll check us in, you just stay here and don't scream any more."

Sonny nodded excitedly as Chad went up to the front desk. She grinned and leaned up against their luggage, watching Chad. He was the best guy ever!

"AHH!!!!! I'm on a cruise!"

Sonny turned around and almost tripped over her luggage when she saw her four cast mates.

"Sonny?!" They yelled.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni demanded.

"Alright, we are all checked in," Chad said coming up beside Sonny and saw her cast. "What are they doing here?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Nico asked crossing his arms and getting closer to Chad.

Chad backed up, tripping over Sonny's luggage.

"Oh, are you okay?" Sonny asked pulling Chad up. She turned to her cast. "Chad invited me to go on a cruise with him. That's all."

"Grady and I found tickets in the trash," Nico explained.

"And Marshall said it would be good publicity," Zora said.

"And why would you go with Pooper any way?" Grady asked.

Sonny looked at Chad. "Free trip," She said her voice getting high.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Just forget it, Grady. I'm so glad you're here, Sonny! Come on, let's go check out guys!"

Sonny giggled, handed her bags to Chad, and skipped off with Tawni.

Chad looked down at her bags and sighed. _So much for just me and her, _he thought.

***

"London, I'm sorry, but I can't let you in to see JONAS," Kirby said.

"I remember the last person who told me no," London said thoughtfully.

"Wh-what happened?" Kirby asked nervously.

"Let's just say he is having a fun time raising cows," London said.

Kirby's eyes widened. "Go right in, Ms. Tipton," He said opening the door.

London smiled and went in. Nick looked up from his guitar and raised an eyebrow.

"Um…hi?" He said making the other two boys turn and look at her.

"Hi, I'm London Tipton. My daddy owns the ship," She said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Tipton. We're Kev-" Kevin tried to say.

"I know who you three are," London said waving her arm like it didn't matter. "Anyway, Daddy is letting me start my own magazine. I'm naming it _Heiress_. Cute, huh?" London giggled showing them a rough print of the magazine.

"Very," Joe said.

"Adorable," Kevin replied as London pushed the copy in his hand. He looked at the cover. It was London with her hands up in the air like her Yay Me! theme song.

"And I need models. JONAS will be perfect for the first issue. I'll have you in the front and there will be a story on how you got started. Then of course you'll be in a photo shoot on the beach in Mexico. Girls will love it," London said.

"Ms. Tipton, we're very sorry but we are very busy in Mexico. We don't have time to do a photo shoot," Nick explained.

"WHAT???" London yelled. "Nobody tells me no. I can send you away to Russia and you will never see the light of day!"

"Ms. Tipton, we didn't say no. We just said not this week," Joe explained.

"Fine but we will be in touch," London said walking out.

"She scares me," Joe said to his brothers who nodded in agreement.

***

"What about him?" Sonny asked pointing to the guy over by the smoothie bar.

"Um…seven in a half," Tawni replied. "Oo, what about him?" Tawni sat up, took off her sunglasses, flipped her hair, and waved to the boy by the hot tub.

"He's about an eight," Sonny answered. "What about him?" She pointed the blond, blue eye boy walking towards them.

"Hey, Sonny," He said.

Sonny groaned realizing it was Chad. "Never mind."

Tawni giggled towards the boy in the hot tub. "Who cares if he is an eight? I'll take him anyway!" She ran off towards the guy.

Sonny watched her confused then looked up at Chad. "Hi, Chad. Thank you so much for bringing me. I'm having so much fun!"

"No problem but would you please stop thanking me? It's getting annoying," Chad said sitting in Tawni's chair.

"Right, sorry. Are you having fun?" She asked.

He nodded. "I haven't really done much though. Our room is really nice though."

"There are two beds, right?" Sonny asked.

"Nope, one big bed," Chad teased.

Sonny hit his arm. "Not funny, Chad."

"Jeez, Sonny, can you not take a joke? For a random, you really can't take a joke," Chad said.

Sonny glared at him. Chad laughed then put something in her hand. She looked at the card in her hand. "What's this?"

"Our room key. We're in A202. Your cast is next to us," Chad explained standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to charm those girls, Chad Dylan Cooper style," He said popping his collar.

"Good luck with that," She yelled after him.

He grinned and winked at her over his shoulder.

Sonny rolled her eyes as a girl came and sat by her mumbling something that sounded like "Stupid JONAS."

"Hi, I'm Sonny," Sonny said holding her hand out to the girl.

The girl looked at her, recognizing her. "You're Sonny Munroe?!?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm London Tipton. My daddy owns the ship. Listen, I need you help. Since you're famous and everything. If you don't help me, I can ruin your career," She said crossing her arms.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm starting a magazine and I need models. I asked JONAS but they said they're busy-"

"Wait," Sonny cut her off. "JONAS is here. On deck?"

"Yeah," London said in her duh voice.

Sonny squealed. "Oh my God! I have to tell Tawni. They are a ten for sure!"

"Listen!" London yelled. Sonny stopped talking. "Could you get them to model and I'll let your show have an aid and a story," London said.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Sonny said squealing. "Where is their room?"

"Room A201. Yes, finally! I have to go now!" She said walking off.

Sonny squealed. "My room is next to JONAS!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

Everyone on deck turned and looked at her. Chad shook his head and turned back to the girls. Tawni looked at Sonny and squealed. She ran over to her and started jumping up and down with her.

**A/N: I love Sonny's reaction. That would be mine if I meet the Jo Bros or Sterling. Sigh. A girl can dream. Well tell us what you think of this and StarStruck! Look for an update in late Feb maybe March. Oh don't forget to look at HeyJewel's response to my Honor Society Challenge, You Opened Up My Eyes. It was amazing. And she won unless someone else enters. And check out my update for Two Little Words and my one-shot. Peace out, suckas!**


	6. Episode 1: Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Please don't give up on me. Now that it's summer, I'm going to update as much as possible. So this chapter is when the plot thickens. As you know, these episodes are usually 3 parts. I have a subplot for two and I need one more. Somebody help me, please? And I really want a trailer. I'm working on a banner so go to my photobucket soon to see them. So Jemi is now a couple which is going to make the bloopers more interesting. Alright reviewers: **

**CDCxoxKNIGHT18: Thank you so much for favoriting! And I do too and I will update more. I promise!**

**chio1235: Thank you and wow I really haven't updated in forever. StarStruck was in Feb.**

**Abby-Jade-Love: I know! His voice is amazing! And thanks for reviewing!**

**dreamersdontcare'.: Haha thanks for the long review! And my brother is still young and still watches DC. This was his idea, I'm just writing it. And thanks again for the long review.**

**ersy: Here you go!**

**So, Ian, do I own anything yet?**

**Ian: No**

**Me: Darn.**

Zack, Woody, and Marcus went up to the JONAS room. Kirby was sound asleep in a chair. Zack put his finger on his lips and opened the door. The room was empty.

"Okay, Marcus, take pictures of their clothes. Woody, grab the extra guitars. I'll get their trash. No telling how much it's worth," Zack said picking up the trash bin.

"Why are we taking pictures of their clothes?" Marcus asked.

"If we want to be rock stars, we have to dress like rock stars," Zack answered putting the trash in a bag. "Hey, look, its Nick's dog tag! Let's take it!" Zack grabbed the dog tag off the dresser and put it in another bag. "Okay, let's get out of here so we can put together our outfits."

"What are you doing in here and who are you?" A Voice cried.

The boys turned to see Sonny standing in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonny Munroe! I love you!" Woody cried hugging her.

"Okay, get off me please," Sonny said.

Woody backed off. "Sorry."

"Why are you in JONAS's room?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Um…well," Zack started hiding the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Sonny asked looking behind his back.

"Nothing, gotta go. Bye!" Zack cried running out. Marcus and Woody followed stumbling over Joe who was walking in.

Joe looked at the boys running away then at Sonny. "Um…hi?"

"Hi! I can't believe I'm actually standing here with Joe from JONAS!" Sonny cried. "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe!"

"Yeah, I know. So Random! is one of my favorite shows," Joe said.

Sonny blushed. "Thank you. I actually have to ask you something. London Tipton came to me."

"Oh no. Sorry but we told her no and we mean it," Joe said. "Sorry, but you should leave."

Sonny sighed and walked out.

* * *

Nick and Kevin looked around the room.

"Where's our trash?" Kevin asked.

Nick looked at him. "Well, someone probably came and got it. Have you seen my dog tag?"

"It was on the dresser," Kevin said.

Nick looked around then heard a knock. "Who could that be?"

Nick opened the door to see Zack, Woody, and Marcus, and a whole bunch of girls.

"JONAS!" They screamed.

"Ready for a work out, Kevin," Nick said.

"What work out?" He asked looking at the door. "Oh, yeah let's go."

Nick and Kevin ran away followed by the screaming girls and wannabe rock stars.

"Hey, guys, in here," Macy said opening a door.

Nick and Kevin went into the closet. Macy stayed out, keeping watch. They looked out from behind their hiding spot a few minutes later.

"Pst, Macy, are they gone?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Macy whispered.

Nick and Kevin signed in relief and came out.

"Hi, guys!"

"Ah!" The two brothers cried.

"I'm Zack," a blond hair boy said. "And this is Marcus and Woody. We want to be rock stars! Can you teach us?"

"No," Nick said taking Kevin's and Macy's wrist and pulled them away.

Zack looked at his two friends. "Wait, can we at least follow you around?"

Nick looked at the three boys. "No." They walked away.

"Alright, let's follow them!" Zack said.

* * *

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny said coming in the room. She set down her beach bag and took her sunglasses off her head.

Chad looked up from his magazine. "Hey, have fun?"

"Let's see, Tawni ditched me, London Tipton threatened me to get JONAS to model for her magazine, went to ask Joe and he said no, then Tawni ditched again during the middle of dinner for the waiter!" Sonny cried sitting beside him. "It was amazing! Thank you, Chad!" She cried hugging him.

"No problem," Chad said confused.

"Now I need to figure out how to get JONAS to model," Sonny thought out loud.

Chad shrugged, picking his magazine back up. "I don't know."

Sonny sighed. "I'll ask Tawni. They're in A203, right?" Chad nodded. "Good. I'll be back. Oh, I didn't get desert, can you get some ice cream, please? We can watch a movie," Sonny said putting on her best puppy face.

"Yes, now go see Blondie."

"It's Tawni."

"Whatever," Chad said waving her off and turning the page. _Chad Dylan Cooper or Joe form JONAS: Who is right for you?_ Chad set up and looked at the door that Sonny left from. _I wonder_ he thought.

* * *

"Flirt with him," Tawni said simply, painting her toes. "Make him want to model."

"Okay, that sounds simple," Sonny said sitting on Zora's bed. "Help me?"

"Of course!" Tawni said. "Meet me here bright and early to get you ready."

"Thanks, Tawni. I should go. Chad is supposed to be getting me ice cream since you walked out during dinner," Sonny glared.

"I'm sorry. He was cute," Tawni said.

"See you in the morning," Sonny said leaving.

Sonny opened the door not seeing her roommate anywhere. "Chad?"

"Bathroom," He called out.

Sonny nodded and smiled seeing the ice cream. She looked at his bed, seeing the magazine. _Chad Dylan Cooper or Joe from JONAS: Who is right for you?_ She looked back to the bathroom, knowing Chad will be awhile with his hair. "Hm." She took the quiz quickly and about to look at the result when Chad came back out. Sonny put the magazine under her bed and smiled at him.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked. "We got X-Men or Spiderman."

They looked at each for a minute then said together, "Spiderman."

Sonny giggled. "Can you fix my ice cream and put the movie in while I change?"

Chad nodded.

"Thanks," Sonny said going into the bathroom with her pajamas. She came back and joined Chad on his bed.

* * *

Marcus handed Zack his gray hat. Zack put it on then put on a gray vest. "Okay, I'm ready," Zack said. He was wearing brown jeans, a blue dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, a gray vest, a yellow tie, a white belt, and white shoes. "No hat," He stated throwing the hat down.

"Me too," Marcus said. He was wearing black jeans, orange V-neck shirt, black leather jacket pulled up midway, and black converses.

"Me three," Woody said turning around to show off his black pants, purple shirt, and black dress jacket. To finish off his outfit off was black boots and a purple and tan handkerchief.

"We look awesome! Now, we have our outfits, our song, now we just need to follow the rock stars," Zack said. "We'll start tomorrow, bright and early."

* * *

"Now tell me one more time," Sonny said sitting in the vanity chair watching Tawni fix her hair.

"Just make him want to model," Tawni said spraying her hair. "Stand up." Sonny stood up and Tawni went over and straightened Sonny's outfit. "Just don't flirt like you do with Chad."

"I don't flirt with Chad," Sonny defended her voice going up an octave.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

Sonny followed Tawni out to the sky deck where Joe was sitting in a lounge chair, enjoying the quiet. Tawni looked Sonny up and down. "Perfect, now go."

Sonny sighed and walked over to Joe. "Hi, Joe," Sonny said flipping her hair and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, hey, Sonny," Joe said grinning at her. "What's up?"

"Well, I brought this new bikini and I'm going to try it out on the fiesta deck. Want to join me?" Sonny asked putting her hand on his chest.

"I-I-um-" Joe stuttered.

Sonny grinned, giving thumbs up to Tawni behind her back.

Tawni squealed as Chad came up. "What the heck is she doing?" He demanded.

"Flirting with Joe of JONAS. Isn't he the cutest?" Tawni said.

"Why is she flirting with him?" He cried his voice cracking a bit. He cleared his throat.

"Why? Jealous?" Tawni asked smirking.

"N-no!"

"Uh huh," Tawni said. "Oo, hello, eight and three quarters," She said running off after a guy.

Chad glared at her then turned back to glare at Sonny.

"You upset too?" A girl asked coming up.

"Of her flirting with him, pst no," Chad said crossing his arms.

"Pst, neither am I," She said copying his tone.

They both sighed, glaring at their two secret crushes. "Oh, who am I kidding. I am jealous," They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm Stella, by the way and you're Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls. I'm a huge fan. It's nice to meet you, Chad Dylan Cooper," Stella said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You know Joe of JONAS?" Chad asked.

"I'm JONAS' stylist," Stella answered.

"That's the only thing I like about them," Chad said turning to glare at Joe again.

Stella laughed. "Thank you. So you like Sonny Munroe?"

Chad looked at her and nodded. "And you like Joe?"

Stella nodded, watching Sonny strut away with Joe following her like a lost puppy.

"What are we going to do?"

Stella thought for awhile then turned and smiled at him. Chad looked at her confused then smiled in realization.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Here is the link for the boys' outfits: www. bearvilleinsider. com / files / u2 / (Just take out the spaces). Anyway let's bring me up to 30 reviews! Follow me on twitter audreydanielle9. Updates and news there! Updates on Two Little Words later! Alright bye!**


	7. Episode 1: Part 4

****

A/N: Wow guys, 2378 hits, 13 favs, and 24 reviews. You guys are awesome. So as you know, this episodes are usually three episode, so I'm changing this story into 3 episode each 4 parts each which means this is the last part of the first episode. And the plot is just beginning. So as you know by now, this was my brother's idea but I'm just writing it and he approves. Well we still want a trailer. I think it would make the story more popular. On my photobucket (on profile) I have picture of Sonny and Chad together, Sonny and Joe, Chad and Stella, and Joe and Stella. I also have the logo which is still my avatar. Anyway, I need you help again. You know the quiz Sonny took last chapter : _Chad Dylan Cooper or Joe from JONAS_, well I have two questions and I need more. The quiz will appear later in the story. Here's what I have so far: What would be his best trait? and What would he call you? I also have: Where would he take you on the first date? but I have no answers for that. So if you could help me I promise you the first chapter of Sonny with a Chance of an All Nighter today and tomorrow Two Little Words. Okay reviewers time:

**Gabbie Wabbie: Here you go!**

**Music-Luvr4296: Thank you! **

**MepeS: Thank you! And everything with school went great and I'm so glad it's summer**

**apparentlyfanofthisstory: Thank you and I can promise you it will end with Channy. I don't like Joe and Sonny or Joe and Demi. I'm glad they aren't together anymore.**

**emo 13 but channy lover: Thank you and I think I did good on those test (knock on wood) and congrats on making it to high school. I may seem scary but you get use to it.**

**Liggy-Jayne: Hum...I never thought of that! Good idea for a subplot...gotta ask my little bro though it is his story. Thanks for reading!**

**Anyway disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, Ian, what time is it?**

**Ian (sighing): Summertime...**

**Me: No time for me to go steal all Disney shows**

**Ian: No, sis, thats bad. They belong to Walt Disney**

**Me: Ian, he's dead. They belong to another person**

**Ian: Oh, well, it's still bad. Now say it.**

**Me (in monotone): I don't own JONAS, Suite Life, Sonny, L.A. Baby, S.O.S, That's Just the Way We Roll or Burnin Up**

**Ian (patting my head): Good girl**

**Me: I'm not a dog!**

"Wow, that is very- um, flattering," Joe said nervously as Sonny revealed her small, yellow bikini.

Sonny smiled. "Thanks. I'm wearing it to model for London's magazine," Sonny said rubbing sun tan lotion on her arm.

"You- you're modeling?" Joe asked his voice cracking.

"Yep," Sonny answered popping the 'p.' "Too bad you aren't."

Joe chuckled nervously pulling on his collar of his t-shirt. "Is it hot or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Sonny said.

Joe nodded. "I'm going to get some water."

Sonny grinned as Joe went to get a pitcher of water. Tawni came running up. She fixed Sonny's lip gloss then her hair. "Good job. You're making him sweat like a pig."

Sonny laughed.

"Why don't you flirt like this with Chad? If you did, he would be putty in your hands," Tawni said.

"I don't flir-"

"Save it, Sonny. Listen, I just saw Chad talking to JONAS' stylist. You know the one who is close to Joe. And they both looked extremely jealous. I have a feeling they might do something to get even. Maybe you should tell Chad," Tawni explained.

"Why would I tell Chad? He doesn't care," Sonny said crossing her arms. "And are you caring again?"

"Yes and it's terrible!" Tawni whined. "Oo, gotta go. Remember putty in hands."

Sonny waved to Tawni then turned to see Joe come up with a pitcher of water.

"Want some?" Joe asked. Sonny shook her head. "Good." He took the pitcher and poured it down his shirt. "Alright, I feel better. What were we talking about?"

"Modeling for London's magazine. Hey, can you put sun tan lotion on my back?"

"R-right. Of course," Joe said. He turned and tried to take the bottle from her.

"What the heck does he think he is doing?" Sonny cried causing the sun tan lotion to burst.

Joe wiped the lotion off his eyes and looked at the two people Sonny was glaring at. He saw Stella flipping her hair and laughing at some boy. "Who does she think she is flirting with a random guy?"

"I'm going to kill him. That's just like him to ask me to go on the cruise with _him_ then flirt with another girl," Sonny said. Her eyes grew big as she realized what Joe just said.

"Wait, you don't like me?" Joe asked.

Sonny shook her head. "No, not like that. London said if I get you to model, my show can have an ad and a possible story. So I pretended to like you to get you to model."

Joe nodded and watched Chad brush Stella's hair out of her eyes. He glared at the boy. "I'll get my brothers to model if you help me."

Sonny looked at him then back at Stella. Her smile grew. "You like her," She sang.

Joe grinned. "As much as you like him," He sang back.

Sonny smile faded but only a tad. "I'll help you. I'll show him. What do I need to do?"

"Continue to flirt. Stella gets jealous very easily. We'll make _him _jealous as well," Joe snarled. "They're looking this way. Do what you were doing."

Stella finished whispering her plan to Chad then looked up. "Okay, they went to the fiesta deck. Let's go and make it believable, Chad."

"Please, I am the greatest actor of our generation. It's you that needs to make it believable."

Stella glared at him then led him where they were close enough to be in ear shot of Joe and Sonny but far enough to not be heard.

"Ready to flirt like you never flirted before?" Chad asked.

Stella sighed as Joe came up with a water pitcher. "As ready as I'll ever be," She said. She flipped her hair and fluttered her eyelashes.

Chad laughed and winked at her. "And the sun tan lotion is destroyed."

Stella laughed as she put her hand on his chest. "We are good."

"We'll crack them by the end of the night," Chad agreed brushing her hair out of her eyes. He watched as Sonny wiped the sun tan lotion out of Joe's eyes. He growled then took Stella's hand in his. "They're coming over." He put his arm around her waist and turned as the new couple walked up. "Sonny."

"Chad," Sonny said matching his tone.

"Stella," Joe said matching Sonny's tone then throwing his arm around Sonny's shoulder.

"Joe," Stella said matching Joe's tone. "Meet my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Boyfriend?" Joe and Sonny cried.

"Well, meet my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe. She's on So Random! my favorite show," Joe said smirking at her.

"Well, Chad's on Mackenzie Falls, my favorite show," Stella said.

"Well, Sonny sings."

"Well, so does Chad."

"Oh really? Why hasn't he sung on his show?"

"Because it's a drama," Stella said in a 'duh' way. "Isn't that right, Chaddy?"

Chad inwardly cringed at the nickname. "That's right, Stella bear. She has a great fashion sense."

"So does Joe," Sonny said.

"Only because Stella dresses him."

"At least Joe can write his own songs. You recreate other people's songs."

"At least Stella isn't so perky."

"At least Joe isn't a jerk."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Come on, Stella, let's go," Chad said leading Stella away. Once out of ear shot, he pulled away from her. "Chaddy? Really?"

"It's the first thing that popped into my head," Stella shrugged. "Okay, listen, the boys are performing tonight on the sky deck so stay by me at all time and wear something presentable please."

"Fine," Chad said.

"Fine."

"Goo- wait no, that's mine and Sonny's thing. See you later," Chad said walking off.

* * *

Zack put his finger to his lips then motioned for Woody and Marcus to follow him. They stood behind Nick and Kevin who were busy writing a song.

"How does this sound: "_The two of us tonight we can make it last forever,_ _We're in the neon lights, it's just you and me together"_?" Nick asked Kevin.

"I like it then how about Hollywood is the time and something about the stars," Kevin added.

Nick quickly wrote it down. "'_Hollywood is the time, the stars are shining._' Well we almost have the chorus down."

"Hey guys!" Zack cried sitting down besides Nick.

"What's up?" Woody said sitting by Kevin.

"Nice song," Marcus said picking up the notepad. "How about something like 'For you and me tonight in this city where dreams are made of'?"

"That's- good- Kevin, write that down and repeat where dreams are made of," Nick said. "Now what do you want?"

"We want to be rock stars!" Zack said. "Listen: 'Oo, this is an SOS'"

"STOP!" Nick cried covering his ears. "Look, we're honored that you want to follow us but we have a show tonight and we really need to finish this song. Come on, Kevin, let's go."

The two rock stars walked away. Zack watched them go then stop up. The two other followed him.

Nick looked over his shoulder. "They're still following us. RUN!"

The two took off running, almost colliding with the wall as they turned the corner.

"Guys, in here," Macy said pulling in a panting Nick and Kevin in a closet as they took a quick break. "What happened? Did the fan girls get you?"

"No," Nick panted. "Worse. Wannabe rock stars."

Macy looked at him confused. "Wannabe rock stars?"

"Three boys dressed exactly like us are following us."

"And- they- are- terrible- singers," Kevin panted. "I need to run more."

"Why do they want to be rock stars?" Macy asked still confused.

"Because they're crazy!" Nick cried. "They started talking like us!"

"You guys have crazy fans," Macy stated. She then poked her head out. "Okay, I think they're gone. Run really fast."

Nick and Kevin nodded and slowly came out, looked both ways then ran.

"Hey what are we running from?" Zack asked coming up beside Nick/

"You!" Kevin cried running faster.

"Wait for me!" Nick yelled.

* * *

"Can you hand me my brush?" Sonny asked Chad as she curled her hair.

Chad growled. "Get your beloved Joe to get for you."

"Chad, it's just right there, by your arm. Just hand it to me," Sonny cried.

"Get it yourself," He mumbled.

Sonny sighed and reached over his arm, grabbing her brush.

"Ow, you burned me with that!" Chad yelled jumping back.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Likely story."

"I didn't," Sonny cried. She finished her hair then brushed it out, watching Chad leave the very small bathroom. She touched up her makeup then sat on the bed, strapping her heels. "Look, Chad, the reason-"

"Save it, Sonny. I don't want to hear it. I'm going to meet Stella," Chad said putting on his dress jacket then leaving.

Sonny sighed loudly then took out the magazine quiz that she hid. She looked at her result then shook her head. She put it back up then put on her jacket.

* * *

"I can't believe her," Joe said tying up his shoe laces. "Who does she think she is going out with Chad Dylan Cooper? I hate him."

"Joe, just don't think about her right now. We have a concert tonight with a brand new song so please focus," Nick said.

Joe nodded. "Focus, got it."

"Boys, you ready?" Big Man asked peaking in.

The boys nodded.

* * *

"And now welcome to the stage, all the way from New Jersey, JONAS!"

Every person on the sky deck clapped and cheered as the lights went off. The spot light came on to reveal the boys.

"Hello, S.S. Tipton!" Joe cried earning a scream from the crowd. "Hope you enjoy this brand new song plus some old ones. Hit it!"

Nick grinned and was about to start to play when the speakers cut off. "What happened?" He asked.

Kevin and Joe shrugged. The boys jumped off the stage. Nick went to the speakers. All the sudden, the lights went off. The spotlight turned on as Zack turned around dressed as Joe. Marcus turned around a few minutes later, dressed like Nick, then followed by Woody, dressed as Kevin. Zack grabbed the mic and started screaming.

**(A/N: **_Zack screaming, _Marcus rapping, **Woody yodeling, **_**All three**_**)**

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
__**Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?**__[Chorus:]__  
__**And I know**_  
We get a little crazy  
_**And I know**_  
We get a little loud  
_**And I know**_  
We're never gonna fake it  
_**We are wild, we are free**_  
_**We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
**_'but that's just the way we roll_[Verse 2 - Joe]__  
You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing_**  
**_**Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?**__**[Chorus]**_**(Same as first)**_[Bridge]__  
_**'cause we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
'cause that's just the way we roll**[Chorus]_  
_

_**And I know**__  
_We get a little crazy_  
__**And I know**__  
_We get a little loud_  
__**And I know**__  
We're never gonna fake it  
__**We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks**__  
_'cause that's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll

Nick shook his head as Big Man took the wannbes off the stage. Nick went back on stage. "Um…we're going to take a quick break."

Joe watched Stella feed Chad a carrot. He looked away and waved Sonny over who was with Tawni. She sighed and went over to him. "Act like you love me," He whispered.

Sonny looked at him then at Chad and Stella who were coming their way. "Oh, Joe, you are so funny!" She cried laughing when the two stopped in front of them. "Oh, hi you guys." Sonny twisted her finger in her hair. "You did a good job up there, baby."

"Okay, that's it!" Chad yelled. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny demanded.

"You just met the guy and now you act like he's the love of your life!" Chad yelled.

"Well what about you and that fake blonde!" Sonny yelled back.

"Hey!" Stella cried then turned to Joe. "You idiot! You're acting like a lost puppy!"

"A puppy? I am NOT!" Joe yelled.

"Then why have you been following her around like one?" Stella demanded.

"Well, you've been following that jerk around!"

"He's not a jerk!"

"Yes he is!" Joe and Sonny yelled.

"Hey! Sonny!" Chad cried. "What about you? You and your little bikini have been flaunting around like a- like a-"

"Like a what, Chad?" Sonny asked crossing her arms as if challenging him to say it.

"Nothing," Chad said quickly.

"You got that right," Sonny said.

"Alright, now let's rock this boat!" Nick cried back on stage. "Wait, Kev, where's Joe?"

Kevin shrugged as Nick looked around. "Joe, Joe, where are you?"

"Can we get a spotlight?" Nick asked.

The spotlight went around the deck finally landing on the two arguing couples. Joe looked up at his brothers.

"Joe! What are you doing?" Kevin yelled.

"My _girlfriend_ and I are leaving!" Joe yelled putting his arm around Sonny. "Come on, Sonny." He led her away.

"But the new song," Nick yelled after him.

"Forget it!" Joe yelled leaving the sky deck.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin asked. "We can't be JONAS without Joe!"

Zack, Marcus, and Woody hopped back on stage.

"We'll help," Zack said. "Marcus, give me a beat." Marcus started beat boxing. "'Cause I'm slipping into the lava!" Zack screamed.

Nick sighed. "Big Man, could you please?"

Big Man nodded and lifted Zack off .

"Hey, wait! But I'm a rock star!" Zack cried being dragged off.

Big Man came back for the other two. Marcus and Woody looked at each other then ran off.

"Come back here!" Big Man cried chasing after them.

**A/N: Well that's the first episode. Here's a sneak peak into the second:**

"You're Nico from So Random!"

"How would you like revenge?"

"Chad, leave me alone. I love Joe!"

"You what? Well I love Stella!"

"Sonny, you are amazing! Now instead of a So Random! story, how about a Jonny story?"

"Jonny? What?"

**There's you look into the future. Anyway still need another subplot, quiz, and possible trailer. Help me out please and then you'll get Chapter 1 of Sonny with a Chance of an All Nighter. Man that's a long title. So check out my twitter, check out my photobucket, check out my other stories, and check out Falling for the Fall part 1 this Sunday. Check out me leaving. Check out me watching a movie. Check out me checking out. **


	8. Episode 2: Part 1

**A/N: You guys are the best! This story hit 30 reviews! I'm so sorry it took me a long time but I have to work for my church this week all morning and tomorrow I have pictures for school so I decided I really need to update today. So who saw Falling for the Falls? *Me* Who thought it was the best episode? *Me* Who can't wait til Sunday for part 2? *ME* Tell me what yall thought of it. I thought it was the best episode in season 2. Now I still need quiz questions. I don't have any. Guys, help me. Now reviewers:**

**Everafterjunkie: Thank you! And I will hurry up next time.**

**Imaginethis123: Thank you and keep reading!**

**skyesweetcherry: Thanks and here's an update**

**watermoon12: Here you go!**

**sonny and chad3: Thanks!**

**i swear im not crazy: haha, thanks!**

**Me: Hey, Ian!**

**Ian: No you don't own SWAC, JONAS, or Suite Life**

**Me: I was just going to ask if I could play the Wii but you're right. I own nothing**

Sonny snuck out of her room just as Chad was beginning to stir. She ran to Tawni and Zora's room, opened the door. She saw Tawni still asleep and Zora going to the bathroom.

"Tawni, wake up!" Sonny said pulling the covers off.

Tawni jerked up. "Sonny, it's six o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm sorry but Chad was stirring and I just can't talk to him after last night. He was furious!" Sonny said sitting on her bed. "He went straight to bed, not even looking at me."

"Then it's working, right?" Tawni said. "You already got JONAS to model, you're only continuing because you want to make him jealous, right?"

"Yeah, I did but he is so frustrating! He is all over that fake blonde!" Sonny cried. "Tawn, help me, please!"

Tawni jumped up and pulled out a dark blue strapless dress and a sundress. "Wear this with modeling then wear this on a date with Joe and make sure Chad sees you. It will kill him and then he'll dump that blonde and crawl to you," Tawni explained giving her the dresses.

"Tawni, you are the best friend ever!" Sonny cried hugging her.

Tawni pulled away, moving her in a circle motion. "My bubble, my bubble."

"Sorry. Now I have to go see London Tipton. Wish me luck," Sonny said leaving with the two dresses.

"Luck," Tawni called crawling back in bed.

* * *

Nico looked in the toaster and fixed his hat. "Ready, G?"

Grady looked up from his smoothie. "For what?"

"There are some cute girls over there and we're going to take them out," Nico said pointing to two girls. One had curly brown hair, the other black.

"Um, okay," Grady said unsure.

"Let's go," Nico said. He went over to the girls and tapped their shoulders. "Hello, my ladies!"

"Ahh! You're Nico Harris from So Random!" The curly haired girl screamed. "I'm Bailey!"

Nico grinned. "Well today's your lucky day, Bailey. You just won a date tonight at seven."

"Ha ha, okay," Bailey said giggling her weird laugh thing.

Nico winked and walked away.

Bailey waved after Nico. As soon as he was out of earshot, she screamed. She ran over to Cody, who was folding towels.

"Cody, guess what!" She screamed making him throw the towels in the hair.

"Bailey, you scared me," Cody cried picking the towels back up.

"Sorry but guess what!"

"You ran into JONAS," Cody said in a bored tone.

"No. I met Nico Harris from So Random!" Bailey said jumping up and down. "And guess what he said to me."

"Hi?"

"No. Well yes but no. He said that I won a date with him. How cool is that? I didn't even enter a contest!"

Cody looked at her, shocked. "What? And you agreed?"

"Duh. Nico is my absolute favorite. I loved him in Rappin' Pirate," Bailey said clearly excited.

"Bailey, did it ever struck you that he said that just to go out with you and that was never a contest?" Cody said reasonably.

Bailey's face fell. "No but he is so funny. Are you upset?"

"A little."

"Then I won't go," Bailey stated disappointed.

"Bailey, no I want you to go and have fun with your favorite star. I'll just go with you," Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody. You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know."

* * *

"Stupid cute," Chad mumbled as he put his phone in his pocket. He was seriously debating on rather to delete his background picture. It was him and Sonny in the limo on their way to the dock. Sonny got bored and took his phone then started taking random pictures. He stood up, grabbed his keys, and left to meet Stella.

He walked to the sky deck where Stella was sitting at the smoothie bar. "Sorry I'm late," He said sitting next to her. "Sonny wasn't there when I woke up. She is furious at me."

"So is Joe. I went into their room this morning and he didn't even look at me," Stella said. "I guess it's working."

"Hey, Mackenzie," A tween fan girl said to Chad.

Chad smiled and nodded to her, signing her poster. As she left, he sighed. "I hope so."

London Tipton came up to the couple. "Chad Dylan Cooper, I need a favor."

"Miss Tipton, it's good to see you again," Chad said shaking London's hand. "And anything for you."

"The So Random! cast is modeling for my magazine and since you're here, I want you to model with them," London said.

"Of course," Chad replied, not wanting to turn down the ship owner's daughter. She was sometimes worse then Dakota.

Sonny came up to the bar. "London, finally. I've been looking for you everywhere," Sonny said. She saw Chad and looked away.

"Sonny, I was just coming to see you," London said. "Here's the deal, you and you're cast are modeling. There will be a story about you and how you are adjusting to Hollywood and you're cast will comment. There will be a photo shoot with all of you and Chad. And how do you feel about a Jonny story?"

"Jonny, what?" Sonny asked confused not noticing Chad and Stella getting up angrily.

"Jonny will be the newest It couple. You and Joe," London explained. "I was rotting for Channy but Jonny is cool too."

"Channy?"

"You and Chad," London explained. "And they call me dumb." She walked away, shaking her head.

Sonny blinked her eyes. "Wait, I never answered her question."

**A/N: And the plot thickens with Bailey, Nico, and Cody. And how will Grady fill? What will be in London's magazine? How will Chad react? Why am I asking these questions? Now I need more help. I have a story with no title. Here's the summary:**

**No title yet (after reading summary, if anyone has an idea of a title, please tell me): We've all read Sonny gets pregnant (my story) or Tawni but what happens when Sonny's friend Lucy gets pregnant. Join Sonny and Chad as they try to help Lucy while thinking about their lives as well. Lucy, pregnant, alone, and no where to go comes to Hollywood to live with Hollywood's It Couple, Sonny and Chad. Confused, Lucy gets involved with the wrong crowd. Sonny must save her while at the same time plan her wedding. Join Channy and Lucy on an adventure like no other. Coming Summer 2010.**

**So far I have: Sonny and Chad's Pregnant Adventure, Lucy's Little One, Lucy's Little Life, Lucy's Little Love, Gift of a Friend, What Friends Are For, Life With Hollywood's It Couple, and Two Stars and A Friend. Need more ideas please. **

**Winner will get a special shout it and a chance to appear in the nameless story. Please help guys! And let's see if you can get to 40 reviews.**

**So check out that little green button. Check out you pressing the button. Check out you typing a review. Check out my profile. Check out my other stories. Check out my oneshot series called Drama Free Zone. Check out my photobucket. Check out my twitter. Check out Falling for the Falls part 2. Check out me checking out.**


	9. Episode 2: Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! This story has 3684 hits, 19 favs, 34 alerts, and 34 reviews! You guys make my day with this. This story is my second favorite. So, I might start another story about a Sonny/Tawni friendship. Tell me what you think. Also first chapter of my Lucy story will be up today. Tomorrow will be SWACOAAN and soon Three Little Words will be out. So who is excited for Sonny with a Secret? I am. Who's voted for Demi, Sterling, and SWAC on Teen Choice Awards? I have. I still need questions and answers for the quiz, help. And follow my fanfic Twitter for tweets about updates. If you want to help with the oil spill and have an idea, PM me. I would love to help. Thanks to all my reviews and now, Ian, do I own SWAC?**

**I: No.**

**Me: JONAS?**

**I: No!**

**Me: Suite Life?**

**I: NO!**

**Me: Fine. Ruin my dream.**

Sonny couldn't believe she was doing this. She wasn't suppose to still be Joe, let alone modeling with him once they got in Hawaii. She was suppose to be with Chad. But, no she was still "with" Joe and Chad was with that stupid fake blonde. She sighed then rubbed more sunscreen on her arms. She looked over at Tawni who was flipping through the latest Tween Weekly then she looked at Joe who was listening to his iPod. She looked over at Chad who was in the hot tub with that blonde.

"Why isn't it working?" Sonny asked aloud.

Joe took out his earphones as Tawni put up her magazine.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. Once we get on land and you and Joe pose for a few pictures, Chad will crack," Tawni said. "Then you and Joe won't have to do that Jonny story."

"Yeah. Knowing Stella, she will crack with the pictures," Joe said. "Soon, you will have Chad and I will have Stella."

Sonny sighed. "Let me see that." She took the magazine away from Tawni. "Let's see…So Random! cast and Chad on cruise ship…JONAS spotted on ship…JONAS impersonators spotted…Joe and Sonny spotted on deck looking cozy with each other…Chad Dylan Cooper with JONAS stylist…JONAS working on new song…Ugh I hate this!" Sonny cried throwing it down.

"Sonny!" London cried running up. "And Joe just the two I wanted to see. Come with me, we are going to work on the Jonny coming out story."

Sonny groaned but followed London, Joe following slowly.

Tawni picked up her magazine then turned back to the story about her (the only one she might add!) just as Chad walked up.

"Hey, Blondie, where is London Tipton taking Sonny?" He asked sitting in Sonny's chair.

"To work on the Jonny story. That is such a bad couple name, Jawni sounds better or Nawni or Kawni," Tawni said. "Hum…"

"Whatever. Can you just tell Sonny to meet me in the room tonight at six? I want to talk to her," Chad said.

"Why can't you? She's staying with you," Tawni said still thinking which name would be better.

"She isn't talking to me. She leaves at like 5 in the morning and isn't back until like 10. Just please tell her," Chad begged and Chad Dylan Cooper never begs.

"WIIFT?"

"What?"

"What's in it for Tawni?" She said in a duh voice.

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to Stella about you meeting with Nick or Kevin. How's that?" Chad said.

"Oo, Tawni likey. Okay, Cooper, I'll tell her," Tawni said.

"Thanks," He said walking back over to Stella. "Hey, I need a favor."

"I'm already fake dating you," Stella said crossing her arms. "What else do you want?"

"Can you get Nick or Kevin to meet with Tawni Hart?"

Stella sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Now when did you two start dating?" London asked.

They were in her cabin. Woody was writing down the questions as fast as he could along with the answers. Bailey rushed in just as Sonny opened her mouth.

"London, can I borrow that dress you brought at that place with the thing?" She said going to her closet and throwing things out.

"Which one? I also brought one with that thing and the thing," London said going over to her side of the room.

"No not that one. The one with the sparkle and the thing," Bailey said taking out a pair of heels.

"Oh, that one," London said pulling out a pink halter dress. The top was light pink and the bottom was dark pink with sparkles. "Here you go. Why do you need this? You never wear stuff like this." **(Here's the link: www. nexteve. com /images /D/ F6419A. JPG)**

"Nico Harris is taking me to dinner!" Bailey squealed.

"What?" Sonny chocked. "He actually picked _you _up?"

"Oh my gosh, Sonny Munroe! I love you as Sicky Vicky," Bailey squealed again hugging her.

"Okay, can't breathe."

"Sorry. And yes. He said I won a contest to go on a date with him," Bailey said letting Sonny go.

"That's new. Usually it's 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' or something stupid like that," Sonny said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bailey asked.

"He used that to pick you up," Sonny said slowly.

"No, he wouldn't do that. Nico is the sweetest guy," Bailey said not believing it. She walked out with her dress in one hand and black heels in the other.

"Wow," Sonny said. "She's not very smart."

"Actually, she's the smartest one on the boat," Woody said. "Now answers?"

Sonny looked at him confused then realization hit her. "Oh…well-"

* * *

Nico fixed his hat in the mirror then turned to Grady who was playing Halo 3.

"Want to play?" Grady asked.

"Sorry, G, but I got a hot date tonight," Nico said. "I'll play tomorrow."

Grady sighed and nodded. He watched him leave.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

Grady looked up and saw Zora in the vents. "What- how did you get up there?"

Zora looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Anyway, your best friend just ditched you for a girl that he lied to. How would you like revenge?"

"Revenge? Really, Zora, really?" Grady said.

"You've been hanging around Chad and Sonny too much. Now do you want revenge or not?"

"Why do you want revenge?"

"Nico stole my cookies. Do you want revenge or not?" She repeated annoyed.

"Okay. I'll show him not to ditch me," Grady said rubbing his hands together.

"Revenge will be MINE!" Zora yelled laughing evilly. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Chad, what's up" Sonny said coming in the room. It was the first time she was spoken to him in days.

"Sonny, you come. I thought Tawni would forget," Chad said honestly as he stood up.

"Surprisingly no. I think she really wants to meet Nick or Kevin. She's trying to decide on a couple name. They all sound the same," Sonny said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I heard," Chad said shuddering.

Sonny giggled. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know what you see in Joe," Chad said.

"Really?" Sonny asked disappointed. "Well, he's sweet and he's not a jerk."

"Sonny, he's a heartbreaker!"

"So are you! Chad, just leave me alone. I love Joe!" Sonny cried. Realizing what she said, she put her hand over her mouth.

"You l-love him?" Chad stuttered shocked. "I gotta go."

"Chad, wait!" Sonny cried too late as he walked out of the door. _Oh no, I just messed up big time._

**A/N: SONNY LOVES JOE? What the heck? Didn't see that coming. Oh wait I did, teehee. Drama thickens. And what happens to Bailey, Cody, Nico, Grady, and Zora? Find out. Anyway, I choose a title for my Lucy story. And the winner is (drum roll please) What Friends Are For suggested by ashkat101. Thanks for all the ideas and look for the story today. So check out my profile. Check out my stories. Check out my twitter Check_It_Out93. Check out Teen Choice Awards. Check out you making a difference. Check out the review button and get me to 40 reviews. Check out me checking out.**


	10. Episode 2: Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I disappeared last week but I went to take a break from my brothers. I was going to try to update this before I left but I had a little case of writer's block but I finished. It's kinda short but it's wrapping up the second episode. I noticed hits on this story are decreasing. Come on, guys, get this story out there! Review, tweet about it, tell your friends or something. Now, remember my fanfic Twitter Check_It_Out93 for tweets about updates. I also have a livejournal (Same name) but I don't know what to post so give me ideas. Okay, this story has 39 reviews and SWACOAAN has 41. I love both stories but this one is my brother and I's baby so please review! Anyway, I don't own anything.**

"You said you loved him?" Tawni cried.

"I just came out! I didn't mean too!" Sonny said. She covered her head with the pillow in screamed. She was staying in Tawni and Zora's room too afraid to face Chad after what she said. "What am I going to do?"

"Well I suggest you tell Joe your little slip up before Chad gets it out to the media," Tawni said. "This is big, Sonny. Bigger then big, it's huge!"

"Right, I'll go tell him now," Sonny said opening the door, only to find Joe on the other side.

"You told Chad you loved me?" He yelled.

"It slipped out!" Sonny said. "And how did you find out?"

"Stella came in, slapped me, yelled at me, and then cried into Nick's arms explaining the whole thing. She hates me now!" Joe yelled.

"It slipped out! I was angry at Chad because he won't admit he's jealous. I don't know why I said it," Sonny said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Well, it's too late for that. Stella told Nick who told me that Chad ran into London Tipton and told her. It will be all over her magazine once we dock," Joe said crossing his arms.

"Tawni! Help!" Sonny cried turning to her best friend.

"Okay, I got an idea but this requires you two taking flirting to the next level," Tawni said.

Sonny and Joe looked at each other then looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

"Joe, flirt with Sonny and when Chad and Stella are close, tell Sonny you love her. Chad will surely crack then," Tawni said. "And that also means more hand holding, kissing, you know couple stuff."

"Do you think it will work?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I know people. It will work," Tawni said going to her closet and pulling out another outfit. "Just wear this."

"Thanks, Tawni!" Sonny said hugging her then running out with Joe.

* * *

"I can not believe her!" Chad yelled punching the wall. "She meets the guy a couple of days ago then falls in love with him! What does he have that I don't?"

"Style for one thing," Macy said flipping through Tween Weekly.

Chad turned and glared at her. "Why are you even here?"

Macy put down the magazine and looked at him. "This is my room. Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for Stella. We have to talk about what we are doing next," Chad answered pacing Stella and Macy's room. "Where is she anyway? She texted me."

"She's probably still with Nick and Kevin. She was pretty upset when you told her," Macy said/

"Hey, guys!" Stella said cheerfully as she came in. She sat down next to Macy and hugged her. "Macy, you are the best friend a girl can have."

"Yeah, she is really upset," Chad said sarcastically.

Macy pulled away from Stella. "Stella, are you okay?"

"I'm great. I'm wonderful. I'm fantastic!" Stella cried.

Macy turned Stella to face her. "What happened?"

"I have the best idea that will get them to crack!" Stella cried. "I'll just tell Chad I love him in front of Joe then he will get mad, punch Chad, and Joe and I will live happily ever after."

"I like it!" Macy cried sitting on her knees.

"Yeah, good plan except for the whole PUNCHING CHAD part!" Chad cried.

"I'll stop him before he punches you," Stella said dreamily.

"Thanks," Chad said sarcastically. He left without another word.

* * *

"So how does this work?" Grady asked as Zora finished putting up a bucket of water.

Zora sighed impatiently. "The water will pure onto Nico and his date! How simple is that?"

"Well, when do we pull it?"

"Ugh! I'm working with morons!" Zora cried stomping off.

* * *

"This better work," Sonny mumbled as Joe sat down next to her at the smoothie bar.

"Don't worry, it will," Joe said ordering two smoothies.

Sonny sighed then watched as Chad and Stella came out on deck. "Ready?"

"I guess," Joe said not as confident as before. He cleared his throat then started laughing loudly. "Oh, Sonny, you are so funny!"

Sonny grinned then smirked at Joe. "Aw, Joe, you are so sweet! I love you!"

"I love you too, Sonny-bunny!" Joe said in a sickening sweet voice.

Sonny grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. She turned and looked at Chad who was now red with anger. She waved sweetly at him then turned back to Joe.

"Hey, Chad!" Stella cried loud enough for Sonny and Chad to hear. "I know this is sudden and everything but I love you!"

"WHAT?" Joe yelled standing up, knocking down the stool in the process. "You love him? Stella, how could you?"

"Well, you love that preppy wannabe!" Stella yelled crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Sonny cried clearly offended.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Joe said. "Do you seriously love that jerk? He could break your heart!"

"At least he tells a girl he likes her!"

Sonny coughed. "Yeah, right."

Chad glared at Sonny. "Shut it, Munroe. You should talk. How could you love him? A rock star for Pete's sake?"

"Because he's sweet, kind, and not a JERK!"

"Okay, THAT'S IT!"

The two couples looked at Tawni, Nick, Kevin, and Macy who were walking towards them.

"We had it with you four!" Tawni cried.

"So you four are going to dinner together," Nick said crossing his arms as they cornered them.

"WHAT?" The four cried simultaneously.

"That's right. We are sick of all the yelling, the crying, the insulting, the slapping, the…" Kevin blabbed.

"We get it!" The four said again.

"So tomorrow night, you four will go to the ship's nicest restaurant and sort this all out before the interview with London Tipton," Macy said.

"Do you understand?" Tawni asked as if talking to two year olds.

The four glared at their friends then at each other until finally they nodded.

**A/N: Next chapter should be up later this week. So who saw Sonny with a Secret? How cute were the Channy moments? Review, PM, or reply me on twitter and let me know. Anybody know about the next episode? And who loves the new season of JONAS? I do. The music is so good. Go on youtube to listen to the soundtrack and tell me what you think. Who's mad about a two (maybe one) week wait for Suite Life on Deck and we had to wait three months for Sonny? I was mad! Also someone give ideas on what to post on livejournal. I have no idea. Updates on What Friends Are For, SWACOAAN, and possibly Three Little Words (or at least prologue) this week. Also, Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart first chapter up. Here's a summary of Three Little Words for everyone:**

**Three Little Words: It's been two year since Sonny and Chad left Hollywood. Now they're back with Morgan at their side, trying to get their careers back. But everything will change when they muttered those three little words. "Morgan, my daughter." "Will you marry me?" **

**Well check out the little green button. Check out my profile. Check out Twitter. Check out Teen Choice Awards. Check out Do Something Awards. Check out JONAS LA. Check out me checking out. Peace. Love. Chad.**


	11. Episode 2: Part 4

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the end of the episode 2! Anyway I need more quiz questions. Look at later chapters for details. Also vote for SWAC, Demi (also in music), Sterling, and Nick Jonas for the Teen Choice Awards. And follow me on twitter Check_It_Out93. I have four followers. I think that's about it. I don't own SWAC, JONAS, Suite Life, Make it Right, or anything else.**

Sonny was frustrated. She was beyond frustrated. Tawni, Nick, Kevin, and Macy had no right to do this. How dare they get involved? It was between her, Joe, Chad, and that fake blonde. She let out a frustrated sigh then poked her head out of the bathroom to make sure Chad was gone. Not seeing him, she walked out. She slipped on her heels as Joe knocked on the door.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Not really," She said following him out.

Joe led her into the dinning room, putting his arm around her. Once they got to the table, he pulled out the chair for her.

"Thanks," She said. "I can't they did this."

"Me either. My brothers are so going to get it," Joe said as Chad and Stella walked in.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Joe."

"Stella."

"Are we really going to sit around and say each other's names?" Sonny said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Sonshine," Joe said.

"Hey, you can't call her that!" Chad cried. "Only I can call her that!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" Joe asked standing.

"Oh, I'll show you who the pretty boy is," Chad said standing up and going towards Chad.

Sonny and Stella stood up quickly.

"No," Sonny cried going in between the two. She put her hands on Chad's chest as Stella held Joe back. "Chad, don't." She turned to Joe and Stella. "Now let's sit down and eat like civilized people."

Chad and Joe glared at each other then went to sit back down. They waited for their food in awkward silence. Sonny tapped her fingers on the table.

"Would you stop?" Chad said grabbing her hand. "That is so annoying!"

"You're annoying!" Sonny exclaimed pulling her hand back.

"Oh, I'm annoying?" Chad asked.

"Very annoying," Sonny answered smirking at him.

"Tell me about it," Stella mumbled.

Chad glared at her.

"Both of you are annoying!" Joe said.

"You're annoying!" Stella cried.

* * *

Nico grinned and knocked on the door. Bailey opened the door, wearing the dress she borrowed from London, smiling.

"Hi, Nico!" Bailey said. "Cody, come on, Nico's here!"

"Cody? Who's Cody?" Nico asked confused.

"Oh my boyfriend," Bailey stated.

"B-boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

Cody came from behind Bailey and put his arm around her. "Yes, yes she does. Ready to go?"

Nico nodded, his mouth opened in shock.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" Grady cried as he watched Nico, Bailey, and Cody sat down.

"Shh! You're going to give us away," Zora whispered pulling him down behind the hot tub. "Now watch how a professional does it." She grabbed the rope beside her and pulled it down on Cody and Bailey.

Bailey laughed as Cody fed her another grape. Nico groaned, took his spork, and attempted to stab his leg.

"Stupid spork," He mumbled putting it back on the table. He watched Cody give Bailey a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "Okay, that's enough!" Nico cried. "You two are worse then Sonny and Chad when they went on their fake date and boy, they were gross."

Bailey and Cody looked at each other then screamed as water came pouring down on them. Nico jumped up, knowing who was behind this.

"Zora!" He yelled. "Zora, come out, now!"

Bailey growled at Nico as he tried to help her dry off. "I got it."

Nico backed off then started searching for Zora. "Zora, get out here now!"

Zora stepped out from behind the hot tub. "Hi, Nico. Grady, we're caught, come on out."

Grady came out, looking guilty.

"Grady! How could you do this to me?" Nico demanded.

"Sorry, but you ditched me for a girl who apparently has a boyfriend. Plus I was bored," Grady said.

"I'm sorry, G," Nico said. He turned to Cody who was trying to dry off. "Sorry for hitting on your girlfriend. I would never have hit on her if I knew."

"It's cool, dude," Cody answered shaking his hand.

"I'm okay with it," Bailey said. "You are my favorite on the show. I should have stopped you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now how about an autograph and picture?" Nico asked.

"Haha, okay," Bailey said laughing her weird laugh.

* * *

After their 'who's annoying' fight, the two couple sat in silence.

"So…" Sonny said breaking the silence.

"So…" Chad said glaring at her then at Joe.

"So…" Joe said crossing his arms and staring at Stella.

"So…" Stella said copying him. "I heard Nick and Kevin wrote a song."

"Yeah, they wrote about L.A. I've only heard it once," Joe said.

"Cool," Stella said.

"Lame," Chad mumbled.

"What did you say?" Joe demanded.

"I said that it's lame," Chad said.

"Okay, that's it!" Joe stood up, grabbed Chad by his shirt collar, and pulled him up.

"Joe! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Sonny cried standing up.

Joe let go of him, causing Chad to fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Chad, are you okay?" Sonny said dropping on her knees.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," Chad said pushing her away and standing up.

Sonny stood up, offended. "You are such a jerk!"

"You are such a diva!"

"Ugh, I hate you!" She yelled.

"I hate you more!" Chad yelled.

"Oh my gosh, you two are so annoying!" Stella cried.

"Here we go again," Joe groaned.

And that's when ciaos broke out. Everyone started yelling and screaming at each other. All the sudden, Sonny took a handful of the pasta that just arrived and threw it on Chad's hair.

"Oh no, you did not just do that, Munroe!" Chad yelled grabbing breadsticks and chunking them at her. Instead they hit Stella.

"Ow!" Stella yelled taking sauce and slinging it at Chad, instead it hit Joe.

Joe growled and threw pasta which landed on Sonny. Sonny took off her heels and threw them.

Mr. Moseby ran into the dinning room to see nobody there but four people. They were throwing foo

* * *

d all around. One girl had no shoes on and was trying to throw breadsticks at a blonde boy. The other girl was trying to protect her dress while the other boy was slinging sauce. The two boys then attacked each other, pulling each other's hair. Mr. Moseby took his fingers and whistled. The four people stopped in their place. "Follow me," He demanded.

The couples glared at each other and followed him to the lounge, the girl with no shoes grabbing her shoes first. Mr. Moseby handed each one a towel. "Explain."

The couples started talking at once. Mr. Moseby made a noise then tried to listen, catching words such as bikini, jerk, stupid rock star, feelings, and love.

Mr. Moseby whistled again. "One at a time please. Mr. Lucas, you first."

"So, London wanted us to model and we said no cause we were busy. She asked for Sonny's help who went to Tawni who told her to flirt with me. Then _she _started flirting with _him_. We got jealous and Sonny told me it was just to model. So we started flirting to make them jealous but it didn't work! Then Sonny accidently told Chad she loved him and all went bad!" Joe said in one voice.

"Wait," Chad said. "You were flirting with him to get them to model for London Tipton?" Sonny nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't give me a chance to. You started flirting with that fake blonde so Joe and I started flirting. Besides you usually don't care but then you go and be just Chad. My Chad," Sonny said whispering the last part. "And you flirting with her made me sick. Why did you do that?"

"Because you flirted with him! You said what I did made you sick but seeing you leaning against him when it should be me made me feel like I was punched in the stomach!" Chad said. "I hated it, Sonny. I hated seeing you with him."

"Aw, Chad," Sonny said hugging him. She pulled away and grinned. "You smell like pasta."

"That makes two of us," Chad said taking a piece of pasta out of her hair.

"Two done. Two to go," Mr. Moseby said turning to Joe and Stella as Chad and Sonny walked away happily.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Stella said walking away.

"Stella," Joe cried watching her leave.

"Or not," Mr. Moseby said handing Joe the bill then walking off.

* * *

Tawni walked into Sonny and Chad's room, seeing Chad asleep with Sonny in his arms. Sonny sat up and got out of his arms.

"So, I take it that it went well," Tawni whispered sitting on her bed.

"For us it did. I heard Stella is still mad at Joe but Joe texted me saying he was going to make it up to her by playing a new song for her tomorrow night," Sonny said.

"That's great. Well I'll leave you two alone," Tawni said walking out and winking.

Sonny giggled and climbed back in bed by Chad.

* * *

Sonny and Chad walked hand in hand out onto the sky deck where JONAS was setting up. Joe saw the two and jumped down off stage.

"She's coming right?" He asked.

"Yeah. She thinks you're playing L.A. Baby and she wants to hear it," Chad said.

"Thanks, dude. You're actually pretty cool when you aren't trying to steal my girl," Joe said shaking his hand.

"You too," Chad said.

"Joe, come on," Nick said. "People are getting here."

"Thanks, guys," Joe said getting on stage.

Sonny and Chad sat down as Stella came up.

"Hey, guys," She said sitting down.

Sonny beamed at her as the lights went down and Joe came out with a guitar.

_You say you'll know  
When you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell  
With all the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
'Cause I'm a fool to think you'll  
Wait around forever_

Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right

You say you'll know  
When you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell  
With all the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
'Cause I'm a fool to think you'll  
Wait around forever

Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right

You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
'Cause I'm a fool to think you'll  
Wait around forever

Maybe I could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right

Stella stared up at Joe. He came down from the stage.

"I forgive you," She whispered.

He grinned and pulled her in for a hug.

Mr. Moseby stared at them. "I'll never understand teenagers."

**A/N: Last episode will be up these next two weeks. Still need a subplot. Well gotta go. Check out everything. R&R.**


	12. Episode 3: Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! How are all of you today? I hope you feel better then me. My mom put me on a liquid diet cause I haven't been feeling good. I hope I feel better soon because I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip with my church. Anyway Sonny With A Chance offered to take over Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart for me. And LuganandReelaForever offered to make me banners for 3LW and WFAF. Also check out 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' first SWAC story, Please End My Waiting. It is really good. Well I think that's all. **

**I don't own JONAS, Suite Life, SWAC, or Feelin' Alive.**

Macy walked into the boys' cabin. Joe was sitting on the bed with a notepad in his hand. Nick was on the other bed with his guitar. Kevin was sitting in a chair with his guitar.

"How does this sound 'My Heart Goes Boom as the Stars Go Blue, Like a Sea of Cell Phone Lights'?" Joe asked.

"I like it!" Macy said.

"Macy, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Big Man told me to tell you to get ready. The ship's about to dock and he wants to get you off as quickly as possible," Macy said.

"Thanks. Hey well you're here, tell us how this sounds," Nick said. He started playing the guitar with Kevin.

"HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night!  
HEEEY!

I'm Feelin Alive  
I'm Feelin Alive  
My Heart Goes Boom as the Stars Go Blue,  
Like a Sea of Cell Phone Lights"

"I like it. It's different from all your other stuff," Macy said. "Is there more?"

"Well, we are sort of having writer's block," Joe said. "But we're working on it."

"Well, when you finish, I would love to hear it. Bye," Macy told them before walking out.

* * *

"Now I know our rock star plan didn't work," Zack said behind the smoothie bar to Marcus and Woody. "But this plan is fool proof."

"Oh no, I'm out," Marcus said walking off.

"You in, Woody?" Zack asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Woody said slightly worried.

"We are going to be comedians!"

"Oh dear."

* * *

Chad grinned and kissed Sonny's forehead. She giggled and leaned into him. He pressed play on the movie. Sonny sighed in happiness as Tawni came in.

"Ew. I know you are together and everything but keep the coupleness to a min," Tawni said. "London needs to talk to you, Sonny. Something about Jonny out and Channy in."

"Channy?" Sonny asked as Chad stood up and pulled her up. "What is Channy?"

"Your and Chad's couple name," Tawni stated. "Now, go. London Tipton is scary."

Sonny giggled. "I know she is. I'll be right back then when can finish that movie," She said to Chad.

"I'll be waiting," Chad said kissing her head then watching her leave.

* * *

"Hey, London," Sonny said sitting down in the empty stool by London.

"Sonny, hi," London said. "I heard about you and Joe faking it to try and make Chad jealous and for him to be in my magazine."

"London, look-"

"So I want to do a story about it and how you and Chad admitted your feelings," London said. "I have a rough draft written up, well Cody did. I wanted to run it by you first."

"Wait, what?" Sonny asked confused.

"Here!" London said handing her the laptop.

Sonny looked at the title. _Jonny or Channy: Discover how Jonny got together, broke up, and how Channy came to be. _

_The S.S. Tipton is crawling with celebrities this week on the cruise to Hawaii. JONAS is here, with their personal stylist and her best friend. Sonny Munroe from So Random! was seen with rival, Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls. Sonny's castmates, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, and Zora Lanchester were seen later on the cruise to promote So Random! Everyone knows Chad has eyes for Sonny but when spotted flirting with JONAS stylist, Stella Malone. Soon after, Sonny and Joe of JONAS started hitting it off. The two couples were seen arguing with each other on the sky deck after the equipment messed up during a JONAS concert. A few days later, Sonny and Joe admitted they 'loved' each other causing more tension between the two rivals of Condor Studios. Trying to fix this mess, Nick and Kevin of JONAS, Macy Misa, a friend of Stella, and Tawni Hart, set up a double date for the couples. During the dinner, guest rushed out, complaining about food being thrown. Mr. Moseby ran into the dinning room, stopping the food fight. It was admitted that Sonny flirted with Joe to get JONAS to model for this magazine but when she and Joe saw Chad and Stella flirting, they became jealous and kicked it up a notch. Chad and Sonny forgave each other and walked out, clearly in love. Joe and Stella on the other were far from it. Stella stormed out, very upset that Joe lied to her. The next night, Joe sung a new song, Make it Right, to Stella. She forgave him. Now Jonny is out and Channy and Joella are in._

Sonny looked up from the laptop. "I like it. It's really good."

"Great! Now, Cody is going to interview you, your cast, and Chad tonight. When we dock tomorrow, we will shoot the pictures for that article and this article. I'm also thinking about this being the cover story. The cover will be Joe, Chad, you, and Stella. How does that sound?" London asked.

"It sounds great. I'll go tell Chad right now. Thank you, London!" Sonny said running off.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Woody asked worried as they sunk in Nico and Grady's room.

"Yes. From what I hear, Nico and Grady are cool," Zack said going to the dresser and looking through the clothes.

"Well that's what you said about JONAS. They had us pulled off the stage," Woody said.

"Don't worry this plan is-" Zack stopped as the door opened, revealing Nico and Grady.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"And why are you going through our dresser?" Grady asked.

"We want to be comedians?" Woody said it coming out as a question instead.

* * *

"'The Moon Gets Light as the Sun Goes down, somewhere behind the Hollywood Sign,"' Joe sang.

Nick wrote it down. "We have some of the first verse."

"We are getting nowhere!" Joe exclaimed as Stella and Macy came in.

"Hi, guys," Stella said sitting next to Joe. "How's the song coming?"

"Not good," Nick said. "This is probably the worst case of writer's block we've had. It took us two hours to come with the next line."

"Maybe you need to relax. Once we dock, we'll have some fun," Macy said. "We can go on the beach, eat at a local restaurant, play some beach volleyball, and just have fun."

"That sounds like a great idea," Nick said throwing the notepad on the floor. "Let's start now. Who's up for movie and popcorn?"

"That sounds great!" Stella said as Nick got up and put in a movie.

* * *

"So you walked in and they were just standing there, going through your dresser?" Sonny asked confused on how the two boys got in Nico and Grady's room.

"Yep. Then we asked then why they were in there and one said "We want to be comedians?" as a question," Nico said. "It was the weirdest thing."

"So we called security to get them out," Grady said. "They said it was two of the boys that were stalking JONAS a few days ago. They are guessing since the whole rock stars didn't work out, they would try comedians."

"Why would they stalk you two?" Chad said.

The two boys glared at him across the table.

"Chad, be nice," Sonny scolded just as London Tipton came up with Cody at her heels.

"Hey, Cody, dude, what's up?" Nico said shaking hands with Cody.

"Nico, hey. I'm interviewing you for London. Woody was but London fired him cause he misspelled Sonny," Cody said sitting next to Nico as London sat by him. "Now could you, Grady, and Zora sit over there? It will be easier to interview that way."

Nico, Grady, and Zora moved to where they were sitting by Tawni, Sonny, and Chad.

"Alright," Cody said popping his knuckles. He took out a tape recorder and pressed record. "Sonny, how did you start on So Random!"

**A/N: Tell me what you think by reviewing. I'll gone this weekend. I would really like to get 50 reviews. This story is slowly losing hits. It's making me sad. Guys come on review or I'll cry (I really might if this pain gets worse). So review and get me over 50! Peace. Love. Jonas.**


	13. AN Very important

**Hey guys! Sorry I disappear for a week **

**but my brothers and I got in a huge fight**

**and my mom took the computer away.**

**Anyway I start school Monday **

**and a job **

**which means I don't get back home until like 6:30**

**so updates will have to be on breaks.**

**I am so sorry **

**but I will not give up on any of my stories.**

**I love them too much.**

**I'm almost finished with WFAF and JODWAC**

**3LW is going good**

**and SWACOAAN will be up soon.**

**Also my brother and I were thinking of a sequel to JODWAC.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Now here is a preview of the next chapters.**

**Three Little Words:**

I walked off the plane, holding my daughter close to me. Chad, his parents, and one of our newly hired bodyguards were in front and my mom was in the back. Two of our bodyguards were beside me, blocking Morgan from the press. I have no idea how they found out so quickly that we were coming back. The bodyguard pushed his way through the LAX, trying to get us to our new car my mom brought for us.

**Sonny with a Chance of an All Nighter:**

Skylar took the bottle and watched as it landed on Sonny. He shot a look at Chad then made his way over to her. He pecked her on the lips and backed up.

"Hey! That wasn't more the 5 seconds!" Nico cried.

"Well too bad," Skylar said.

**What Friends Are For:**

"What is this?" Sonny asked lifting a box.

Lucy looked at it. "Sonny, it's a diaper dispenser. How do you know not know what that is?"

"Hey, I was an only child!" Sonny cried putting it down. "So it goes on the list?"

"Yes. Aw, look at these!" Lucy cried picking up tiny converse shoes.

"Aw! Those are so adorable!" Sonny wrote down the bottles on the other side. "We better get moving. What is that?" She pointed to a thing on the rack.

"That is a brush to clean bottles and nipples. Jeez, Sonny, I'm glad I got pregnant first. You can learn by watching me," Lucy said. "Write that down."

"I'm glad too," Sonny mumbled picking up another strange instrument.

**JONAS on Deck with a Chance:**

"Wow, look at that volcano! Look at the sand! Look at the trees! Wow!" Sonny cried turning around and looking at all the spots.

"You just need to relax," Nico said.

"And don't look at the audience," Grady said.

"This is all too much!"

"No, Nick, put the guitar down."

"But, but."

"Down."

**I hope you all understand. **

**I'm so sorry but I need money **

**and school comes first.**

**Please be patient with me **

**and R&R.**


	14. Episode 3: Part 2

**Hey, guys! Guess who's back for today! I am so sorry but like I said I started school plus I'm getting college stuff together (hint for those juniors: Get your ACT this year and get everything together this year so you can have a fun senior year). Anyway, here is the next part. I want to finish this story Thanksgiving week so cross your fingers. All the rest...um...I'll get back to you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Wow, look at that volcano! Look at the sand! Look at the trees! Wow!" Sonny cried turning around and looking at all the spots. She spun around looking at the beautiful scenery. "Hawaii is my new favorite state! Let's go!" She grabbed Chad wrist and pulled him out to the beach.

"Hey, I think I found nine and three quarters," Tawni said following a random guy.

"I'm going to check out the island's creepy legends," Zora said running off in the direction of the volcano.

"Let's go check out-" Nico started.

"Hey, guys!" Zack said coming up with Woody by is side.

"Oh no, you can't come," Nico said.

"You two were the ones stalking JONAS," Grady said backing up.

"We just want tips," Woody said reassuring the boys.

The best friends looked at each other for awhile, trying to decide what to do. Finally they looked back at Zack and Woody and nodded.

"Alright we will give you tips," Nico said.

"But ONLY tips. Nothing else," Grady finished.

"Yes!" Zack cried giving Woody a high-five.

* * *

"Wow, this island is beautiful!" Stella cried looking out her window of the hotel. "I can't wait to go to the beach, explore the volcano, shop, play volleyball, shop, tan, shop, did I say shop?"

Macy shook her head from the bed then continued typing on the JONAS fan site.

"Come on, Macy, let's go get the guys and-"

"And let me guess, go shopping," Macy said putting down her laptop.

"Please?" Stella begged.

"Let's go!" Macy said hopping off the bed and following Stella to the guys' room.

Stella opened the door and said in a creepy voice, "We have come to kidnap you."

The boys laughed. Joe came up and hugged Stella.

"Alright, let's go. Where to first?" Nick asked.

Stella and Macy looked at each other. "Shopping."

* * *

Sonny and Tawni sighed as they soaked up the sun.

"I love this island," Sonny said.

"Let's move here," Tawni said.

They sighed again. Chad stood in the ocean, watching them for awhile then went to stand over them, not only blocking their sun but also getting them wet.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You're blocking our sun!" Sonny cried.

"And getting us wet!" Tawni whined.

They sat up then took off their sunglasses.

"Chad!" Sonny said standing up. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Sonny. Let's go for a swim," He said trying to pull her over to the ocean.

"Fine," She said letting him pull her over.

Tawni laid back down but sat back up as soon as she heard someone whistle at her. She took off her sunglasses and grinned at the local in front of her. "Finally, a ten." She stood up, grabbed her things, and left.

Sonny laughed as she splashed Chad. She looked up to see Tawni leave with the local. "She finally found her ten," She said giggling as Chad splashed her. "Oh, you are going to pay." She jumped on his back, knocking him down.

* * *

"You just need to relax," Nico said.

"And don't look at the audience," Grady added.

"This is all too much!" Woody said. "I can't do this!" He almost ran out but Zack stopped him.

"Woody, listen. You can do this. You sang Burnin' Up. You can be funny," Zack said. "Next."

"Overact. It makes it funnier," Nico said.

"But not too much where it's just weird," Grady added.

"My head!" Woody cried. "Too much!"

Zack rolled his eyes then threw sand in his face.

* * *

"This was the best day ever," Macy said as they came back into the hotel. She put her bags down then followed Stella back to the guys' room.

The guys were in a circle with a notepad in Joe's hand. Nick had his guitar out.

"No, Nick, put the guitar down," Stella warned.

"But, but," Nick started.

"Down," Macy said.

Nick put it down. Stella held out her hand for the notepad. Joe hesitated but handed it to Stella after seeing the look on her face. Macy took the guitar and they carried both to their room, locking them up. They went back to the room.

"You will get it back at the end of the week," Stella said sitting down next to Joe. "Now let's watch a scary movie."

**So that's it. WFAF later today. So who totally fell in love with the season finale of JONAS L.A. I know I did. And what about the SWAC album? LOVE IT. The Halloween Special was great too. Oh, my brother and I thought about a sequel for this story. What do guys think? Should I do one? Also read 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', Entwined & Laced. It is amazing. Also read Sonny With a Chance, Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart. She took it over for me and it is the bomb. What else? I think that is it? Tell me what you thought of JONAS L.A., SWAC soundtrack, and a sequel to this. Bye! See you in Nov!**


	15. AN: READ

**Hey guys!**

**How long has it been? Four months?**

**I bet you are hoping for updates since it is Thanksgiving break.**

**I hate to break it to you but**

**I will not be updating.**

**I have a huge research paper due (rough draft) next Monday **

**Yikes!**

**And I haven't even started writing.**

**But don't worry cause in Dec. there will be:**

**Updates on SWACOAAN**

**Updates on Three Little Words**

**Updates and hopefully finale on What Friends Are For (it's done on paper)**

**And the finale of JODWAC**

**Oh, and a special gift for all those who stuck with me.**

**Also, I'm working on a new story that is deep for me (like WFAF but different)**

**but I'm still working on details and I don't know when it will be up.**

**So except updates on Dec. 21 (It would be sooner but I'm going to Disney and Harry Potter for four days with chorus)**

**I hope you understand.**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to help me edit WFAF, 3LW, and my new story PM. **

**Also, check out my fanfic twitter Check_It_Out93 **

**and if you haven't seen the banners for my stories go to my profile.**

**Thank you Swarek-Malfoy for making amazing banners. **

**Also, if you want to help me on my new story go to my fanfic twitter **

**where I am posting a summary and Direct Message me to help.**

**Thank you! You guys are the best!**


	16. Episode 3: Part 3

**Hey guys! I bet you all hate me right now. Well at least I finally updated! Aren't you proud of me? Anyway, wondering where I was. Well I just got from Disney and Universal! We left last Thursday and got back yesterday morning. I had a blast. I saw one of the outfits Sterling Knight wore in Starstruck at Hollywood Studios. One of my classmates won the American Idol Experience. I got to sing at Epcot. I went to HOGWARTS! That was AMAZING! Anyway here is your long awaited update. Enjoy! So I had to reupload this cause the quiz messed up. Sorry**

Sonny, Chad, and her cast walked up to the beach where London Tipton was. She was directing Cody where to put the camera when she saw them.

"Sonny, Chad, the So Random! cast! How are you? We are waiting for JONAS but we can start with you first. Bailey, lead them to the trailer for hair and makeup," London said motioning to Bailey. Bailey smiled and led them to a trailer.

"Tawni, Zora, Sonny, you are in the first trailer. Grady, Nico, Chad, you are in the next," She said. "Good luck."

The girls went in their trailer to see three different outfits. Sonny's was a flowered skirt with a blue belt and a white top (Girl's life photoshoot). Tawni's was a black dress with white and red flowers with green leaves and a brown belt (http: / d23. disney. go. com / articles/ images/ 073109_NF_FEAT_DCLSea_). Zora's was a blue tank top that looked like the ocean and a white skirt (http: /www. shineon-media. com/gallery /albums/Misc%20Events/2009/Disney%20Back%20To%20School%20Virtual%20Fashion%20Show%20June%2023/Tiffany%20Thornton/normal_). They put on their clothes then a makeup artist did their hair and makeup. Sonny's was curled, Tawni's was straightened, and Zora's was down and straightened. The outfits were topped off with jewelry. They came out of the trailer where Nico and Grady were already doing some shoots. Sonny walked over to Chad who had on a purple striped shirt and jeans (Friends for Change new one).

"Hey, you look great," He said going to kiss her.

"No, makeup. We don't want London to be mad," Sonny said stopping him.

"Can I hug you at least?" He asked.

"I don't see why not," Sonny said hugging him.

"Channy, you next!" London yelled.

Sonny pulled away, fixing her skirt then walked over to London who immediately told her what to do.

* * *

"I can not believe we have to do a photoshoot for London's magazine!" Joe cried as Stella decided what shirt he should wear. "We are trying to relax and get rid of writer's block to get ready for the concert tomorrow night but now we are working! How does that work out?"

"Don't know. Put this on," Stella said handing him a graphic tee and a blue plaid shirt. "Leave the plaid unbuttoned."

Joe put it on then put on his jeans. "How do I look?"

"Perfect for a beach photoshoot," Stella said.

Joe looked in the mirror at his outfit (Make a Wave) then nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Nick, are you ready yet?" Stella called.

Nick came out in a white button down shirt rolled up to the elbows and jeans. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Where's Kevin?"

Kevin came out in a black button down shirt rolled up to the elbows as well and jeans.

"All three of you look perfect. Now let's go to the shoot and get this over with."

* * *

"Hey, London, we're here," Nick said going up.

"Awesome, let's get started." She pulled the boys over then she pulled Sonny in the middle. "Cody, this shoot." She then pulled Nick and Kevin out and pulled Chad and Sonny in. "Sonny, stand in the middle. Joe and Chad on either side of her. Perfect. Now, Sonny, turn to Joe and look like you are flirting. Chad, pull Sonny towards you. Now, Sonny, lean into Chad. Perfect. Now, Chad, leave, we are going to get some of just Joe and Sonny. Perfect. Sonny leave, Nick and Kevin come back. Perfect. Now everyone together."

* * *

"That was exhausting," Nick said lying on the bed.

"Yes it was," Joe said humming their song they were working on.

"I got it!" Nick yelled running out.

Kevin and Joe looked at each other.

"Macy, give me my guitar," Nick said running into the girls' room.

"No, Nic-"

Nick grabbed the guitar and notebook and ran back to his room.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Joe asked as Nick threw him the notebook.

"I know the most perfect lyrics to the song. Write."

* * *

"Hey, Tawni," Chad said walking into his cabin with Sonny. "Why are you here?"

"I was helping Sonny with something. Well I'll see you late. I have a date with ten. Bye, Sonny," She called.

"Bye, Tawni! I'll be right out, Chad!"

Chad nodded then sat on Sonny's bed. He laid his head back. "What the heck?" He lifted the pillow to see a magazine article. (Sonny moved it). "'_Heartthrob or Rock throb: Chad Dylan Cooper or Joe from JONAS: Who is right for you?_' Sonny!"

Sonny came out of the bathroom with a new dress on. "Yes?"

Chad showed her the quiz with her handwriting. "You actually took this quiz?"

"Yeah, about that-"

"Sonny!"

"I got you! Look!" Sonny took the magazine from him. "Did you actually read it?"

"No"

"Then read it!" Sonny demanded.

(Quiz: Chad is reading in. A * will be beside it for Sonny's answer)

_1. __Where would he take you on the first date?_  
a._Outdoors because he knows you love the outdoors* __  
b.__Dinner and a movie cause it's typical  
__c.__Wherever  
__2. __What would be his best trait?_  
_a.__His deep blue sparkly eyes*  
__b.__His goofy grin  
__c.__Both his smile and eyes  
__3. __What would he call you?  
__a. __A special nickname just for you*  
__b. __Baby or normal nicknames  
__c. __Your name  
__4. __When and where would he kiss you?_  
_a. __After he has gotten to know you and in at a romantic place*_  
_b. __On the first date  
__c. __Whenever he felt like it  
__5. __How would he ask you out?_  
_a. __On accident because he is just so nervous around you.  
__b. __Through a song*  
__c. __Call or text  
__6. __What is his style?_  
_a. __Bad boy but has a good side*  
__b. __Rockstar with a unique side  
__c. __Comfortable  
__7. __What is more important to him: his career or you?_  
_a. __Career but you are close  
__b. __You but career is close*  
__c. __Both tied  
__8. __If he were to break up with you: How would he do it?_  
_a. __Through text  
__b. __Over a phone call  
__c. __In person*  
__9. __What is the perfect birthday gift he would give you?_  
_a. __Something special*  
__b. __Flowers and chocolate  
__c. __A purse  
__10. __How would he tell you he loves you?  
__a. __He would nervously tell you just like he did when he asked you out*  
__b. __Through a song because he is a rockstar  
__c. __In person_

___Tota_l: 7 A's, 2 B's, 1 C

_Mostly A's: You got Chad Dylan Cooper! You're perfect boyfriend is a heartthrob with a little side of jerk. If you are truly for him, he cares deeply about you._

_Mostly B's: You got Joe from JONAS! You're perfect boyfriend is a rockstar who is always on the road but will come back to see you because he is sweet like that._

_Mostly C's: Neither. You got a perfect combination of both. Good luck. _

"See? It's you. It has always been you," Sonny said after he finished reading.

"Sonny, I-I love you," Chad said nervously

"Aw, just like the magazine said you would," Sonny said kissing his cheek. "I love you, too."

**Well there you have it. One more part left and it's over. I'm kinda sad. Anyway, if you want to see a sequel vote on my poll. If you do, PM me for some ideas. Also, look out for WFAF and 3LW updates and maybe a Christmas oneshot. So I watched Sonny with a Choice yesterday on Youtube and I almost cried. I knew they were going to break up but the look on Chad's face. Demi and Sterling did an amazing job. They are great drama actors. Can't wait until they get back together. So I think that is it. Wait, I might do a new story but I don't know. Here is the summary: Chad and Sonny left their daughter nine years ago in the care of Tawni. They had to find themselves before they could raise a family. Now, nine years later, Tawni is a famous actress raising her goddaughter who is questioning everything. Chad and Sonny have moved to France with a new baby. Nico and Chad's sister have decided to hold a Condor Studios Reunion. **

Any ideas would be great. Also I am doing the Sonny with a Gleek contest on fanfic and I have decided for the Glee Club to be on So Random and sing Jo Bro songs. Need ideas on which songs to use.

**Any ideas on both PM me or direct message me on my twitter Check_It_Out93. **

**Also here is my message to the Jonas Brothers: ****#DearJonas We Fall for you. We know we aren't Invisible. You always Make It Right. Things Will Never Be the Same without you. We are Burnin' Up for you. We Hold On to you. You Got Me Going Crazy. JonasBrothers kevinjonas joejonas nickjonas We love you.**

**Here is my messages to Demi: #DearDemi Don't Forget we love you. It's too Quiet on Twitter without you. Get Back soon. We don't know What to Do without you. That's How You Know we love you #PrayforDemi and ****#DearDemi It's a Brand New Day seeing you smile. You can Stop the World with your laugh. Don't Forget your song Believe in Me. That's How You Know we love and miss you**

**Hope everyone loves this. Bye!**


	17. Episode 3: Part 4

**Hey guys! Guess what! This story is done :( and I am so proud of it. So is my brother. Well if you want a sequel, review and tell me and give me ideas. Also, those who reviewed Last Christmas, just so you know it's a ONESHOT. I will not continue it. That one is over. Anyway: I still do not own anything**

"Okay, I think we taught you everything you need to know," Grady said handing Zack and Woody all of his props.

"Now, we talked to JONAS and they are willing to let you two be the opening act," Nico said.

"We are performing in front of millions of people! Oh no, I really can't do this," Woody said throwing the props down.

"Woody, we talked about this, you are performing whether you like it or not. Get over it," Zack demanded. "Now let's go get ready for the show." Zack pulled a crying Woody away.

* * *

"I am so excited about JONAS' concert," Sonny cried throwing down the dress in her hand and picking up another.

"Yeah, great," Chad said not so excited.

Sonny noticed this and turned around. "Chad, cheer up. I'm not excited about in the way you are thinking. I'm excited about hearing their new songs. Joe told me they finally broke their writer's block."

"Wait, you're still talking to that jerk?" Chad cried standing up.

"Well, yeah. He is really funny and sweet," Sonny said going back to her clothes. She picked up skinny jeans and a purple shirt.

"Well, if you like him so much why don't you just date him!" Chad cried.

Sonny dropped her clothes and turned to her boyfriend. "Chad, no I didn't mean it like that. He is just fun to hang out with." Chad glared at her and starting backing up. "No, Chad, don't leave. I would never date Joe. He is just so in love with Stella, I can't come between them. And I don't want to. What I said last night, Chad, I meant it. I do love you. But, Chad, you have to let me have guy friends. Sometimes, a girl needs a guy friend besides her castmates and boyfriend."

Chad looked at her then sighed. "Okay. You can still talk to Joe but not Nick and Kevin. Nick was looking at you once-"

"Chad," Sonny groaned.

* * *

Stella looked at the clothes on the rack then pulled a shirt. "There you go. Perfect for the concert. Now get dressed all of you or you are going to be late." She handed Joe the shirt then handed Kevin and Nick a shirt. She watched the boys walk out. She went over to the jackets, thinking. She switched two out. "Perfect."

"Stella, we're changed," Joe said coming back in.

"Great. Put on these jackets." She handed him his jacket. "So can I hear the song?"

"Nope, you have to wait," Joe said.

Stella groaned. "Please, Joe!" She made a cute puppy dog face.

"Nope. Now, where are Woody and Zack?"

* * *

"Woody, go!" Zack cried pushing Woody onto the stage. He grabbed the mic and waved to the crowd. "How is everyone tonight?" The crowd screamed. "Awesome. Are you guys ready for JONAS?" The crowd screamed again. "Well, they will be here soon. They got caught up in the mirrors." The crowd laughed as the drum sounded. "My name is Zack and this is Woody. We'll be your opening act tonight. How does that sound?" The crowd screamed once more. "I like the sound of that. What about you, Woody?" Zack looked at Woody who was standing by the mic frozen. "Um, Woody? Hello? Anybody in that big head of yours?" The crowd laughed but Woody stayed frozen. "Okay…I guess I'll turn this into a one man show. What is one can plus one can equal? Two cans. Get it?" The crowd stared at him. "Um…Okay, new joke. What do you call a sleeping cow? A bulldozer!...Nothing…What did Batman say to Robin before they got in the car? Robin, get in the car…Still nothing…What did the dog say to the tree? Bark..." The crowd cried. "That's what I'm talking about."

What Zack didn't see was Joe, Nick, and Kevin come out. The boys watched Zack, waving to the crowd. Joe touch Zack's shoulder who jumped.

"Oh, it's JONAS! Ladies and gentlemen, mostly ladies, introducing JONAS!" Zack yelled. He shook the boys' hands then dragged Woody off the stage.

"What's up, everyone? Ready for a new song?" Joe cried. "Hit boys"

_HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night!  
HEEEY!  
I'm Feelin' Alive  
I'm Feelin' Alive  
My Heart Goes Boom As The Stars Go Blue,  
Like A Sea Of Cell Phone Lights,  
The Moon Gets Light As The Sun Goes down,  
Somewhere Behind The Hollywood Sign,  
Have You Ever Felt Like Your Living In The Shadows?  
Have You Ever Felt Kept Down?  
I know sometimes The It feels like a battle,  
But it can turn around,  
HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night!  
HEEEY!  
I'm Feelin Alive  
I'm Feelin Alive  
The Kick Drum Starts as the boulevard,  
Fills up with all the boys and girls  
From The Jersey Town to the L.A. Crowd,  
They Hear Us all over the world,  
Have you ever felt like Standing on a rooftop,  
Have You Ever Wanted to Scream?  
Everybody Dance, Burn it up till we Blastoff,  
Just like a Rockin Machine (Yeeahh!)  
HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night!  
HEEEY!  
I'm Feelin Alive  
I'm Feelin Alive  
Cause Were not alone tonight,  
So raise up your hands and touch the sky,  
Cause Were not alone tonight,  
OH-oh-oh-OH-oh-oh  
HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night! (Yeeaahh!)  
HEEEY! (Yeah-ah)  
I'm Feelin Alive  
I'm Feelin Alive (Yeaah!)  
HEEEY!  
This is the Night, This is the Night,  
[This is the Ni-ight!]  
HEEEY!  
I'm Feeling Alive (Yeeaah!)  
I'm Feeling Alive  
HEEEY! (YEAH!)  
This is the Night, This is the Night  
(Ye-ah!)  
HEEEY!  
I'm Feelin Alive, I'm Feelin Alive  
Heey  
This is the Night, This is the Night,  
Heey  
I'm Feelin Alive, I'm Feelin Alive  
HEEEY!  
This is the night,  
This is the night,  
HEEEY!  
I'm Feelin' Alive  
I'm Feelin' Alive_

* * *

"It was great to meet you," Stella said hugging Sonny then hugging Chad. "You better keep her, Chad."

Chad grinned and hugged Sonny.

"I really hope we see each other again," Joe said shaking Chad's hand then hugging Sonny. "We might go to L.A. for the summer, so we'll keep in touch."

"Zack, Woody, Marcus," Nick started. "Don't ever become rock stars."

"Hey!" Marcus yelled. "I happen to be-"

"Don't worry, we won't," Zack said cutting Marcus off.

"And don't ever become comedians," Grady said taking his props back from Woody.

"Bye, Nico, it was so good to meet you," Bailey said flipping her hair.

Nico laughed. "You too, Bailey. I'll look you up on Flitter. You and Cody both."

"Boys, thank you so much, you too So Random! and Chad," London said kissing JONAS' cheek then hugging Sonny, her cast, and Chad. "I will get Cody to send the issue in as soon as he can. Hopefully my magazine will go off with a hit."

"Good luck, London, and thank you. If it wasn't for you, Chad and I might not be together," Sonny said hugging Chad.

"Or Stella and me," Joe said.

"Oh, you're welcome," London said flipping her hair.

"Maybe, we will all see each other again one day."


	18. Surprise! Blooper Reel

****

A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to do a blooper reel for JODWAC. I hope you like it.

"Dudes, thousands of girls chasing us on a cruise!" Joe cried stating his line perfectly.

Kevin went to give him a high five when Joe missed and hit his head. "Ow!"

"Oh my, Kev, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"No!"

* * *

Demi bursted onto "Mackenzie Fall," stopping behind Sterling. "Chad!"

Sterling looked at her through the mirror. "Oh, hey, Sonny. Want some shrimp?" He asked motioning to the fake shrimp by him.

"No I don't want shrimp. And why did you say those things about So Random! in your blog?"

"What things?" Sterling asked cluelessly. Dem hit his arm. "Oh right. You didn't like it?" Demi hit him again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry?" Demi went to hit him again when Sterling spun around, accidentally knocking her over. "Oh my gosh, Dem, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Demi stood up, fixing her hair and outfit. "I'm good."

"Let's try that again and you might want to stand further away from the chair," Seaton said.

* * *

Brandon and Doug ran to the trash can. Brandon went to pull out the tickets. Not finding them, he turned to the director. "Where's the tickets?"

"Right here!" Sterling cried waving them in the air where him and Demi were still trying to do their scene. "We aren't done yet."

"Oops," Doug said as Brandon slapped his forehead.

* * *

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Demi asked facing Tiffany, Brandon, Doug, and Allisyn. She moved the suitcase a little behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked.

"Alright, we are all checked in" Sterling said coming to stand by Demi with the suitcase behind him. "What are they doing here?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Brandon asked getting closer to Sterling. Sterling backed up, tripping over the luggage. The cast bursted out laughing. Sterling stood up, brushing himself off.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," He said.

"Sorry, Sterling. Are you okay?" Demi asked concerned then turned to Seaton. "We should totally keep that in!"

The cast nodded. "Again, thanks. Thanks a lot," Sterling said.

* * *

"Hi, my name is London Tipton and my daddy blah," Brenda said getting tongue tied.

The brothers laughed.

"Let's try again," Seaton called.

Brenda nodded, getting back into character. "Hi, my name is London Tipton and my daddy is letting my start my own- that's not my line!" She cried smacking her head.

"Again."

"Hi, my name is London Tipton. I want you to model and that is still not right."

"Do you want me to write your line on my forehead?" Joe asked pointing to his forehead.

"You might have to," Brenda said laughing.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Seaton asked the camera guy.

"Shh, look," He said pointing to Demi and Tiffany.

The girls were sitting in lounge chairs like they were suppose to. Tiffany had her iPod on the dock and they were singing, very loudly and badly.

"'Every girl every boy/They got your posters on their wall,/Yeah./Photographs, autographs/The minute you step out the door/You will meet the applause/Papparazzi hiding in the bushes/Trying to make a dollar./Wanna be you,/When they see you,/They scream out loud!/Starstruck!/Camera flashes,/Cover of magazines/(Whoa Oh Oh)/Starstruck!/Designer sunglasses,/Livin' the dream as a teen,/Driving fancy cars,/Hollywood Blvd/Heard the crowd calling your name/Yeah./Starstruck!/Prepare to get/Starstruck!/Oh yeah,'" They sang out.

Sterling came up, standing in front of the girls. Sensing his presences, they looked up. Tiffany quickly turned off the iPod as Demi turned red. "That was um…great!"

Demi sat up. "Yeah, an eight in a half. Right Tif-Tawn?"

"Forget it, Dem, you're caught," Sterling said pointing to the camera guy. "By the way, I thought you two were singers."

Demi and Tiffany glared at the boy then picked up their drinks that were by them.

"Bye!" Sterling cried running away.

Tiffany crossed her arms then turned to Seaton. "This is going on YouTube, isn't it?" She asked.

The crew nodded, laughing.

* * *

"My room is next to the Jonas Brothers! Wait, I mean JONAS!" Demi screamed.

Everyone laughed.

"Try again, Demi," Seaton said.

Demi nodded, getting back into character. "My room is next to the Jonas Broth- darn it!" She cried throwing her hands up. "I can do this. JONAS not Jonas Brothers, JONAS."

Tiffany came running to her. She jumped up and down. "Sonny, why aren't you- oh I'm so stupid."

Everyone laughed again as Tiffany walked out of the scene.

"One more time, Demi," Seaton said.

* * *

Dylan walked up to Windell Middlebrooks (Kirby) who was suppose to be sleeping. He turned around, putting his finger to his lips. Noticing no one was behind him, he looked at Seaton. "Where's Matthew and Doc?"

Seaton shrugged. Hearing laughing, he turned around. Behind him, Matthew and Doc were joking with Joe Jonas. "Matthew, Doc, Joe, you are suppose to be doing a scene."

The boys jumped up and ran to their spot.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually standing here with Joe from JONAS!" Demi cried then started laughing.

"Joe!" Seaton called. "Stop making funny faces at Demi."

Joe grinned sheepishly then poked Demi in the side.

"Joe, stop it. Let's just do the scene!" Demi cried stepping away from Joe. He tried to poke her again. Demi ran away, screaming.

* * *

"Hey, Chad!" Demi said in character. She set the beach bag down and took off her sunglasses. Noticing Sterling didn't say his line, she turned around. Sterling was asleep. She giggled, motioning for Allisyn.

Allisyn came running over, with Ortho under her arms. They put Ortho beside Sterling, so when he woke up, Ortho will be in his face. They went off the set and waited. Sterling stirred then woke up. He screamed a girly scream, jumping up. He noticed Demi and Allisyn laughing.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, Allisyn Ashley Arm, get over here right now!" He cried.

The girls squealed and ran away as he chased them.

* * *

Doc looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed like Nick Jonas. Dylan and Matthew came out looking like Joe and Kevin. Then the real Kevin, Joe, and Nick came out wearing the same the thing. They all looked at each other.

"This is weird," They all said at the same time.

* * *

Demi grabbed a cover up and put it over her chest.

"Demi, it looks good on you. Why are you covering yourself up?" Tiffany asked.

"Because it's a little revealing for my taste. I feel exposed. I'm so nervous about this scene," She said covering herself up more.

"You're going to be wearing a cover up over the bottom," Tiffany said.

"Demi? Where's Demi?" Seaton asked.

Sterling and Joe shrugged.

"Demi, go," Tiffany said grabbing the cover she was using to cover her chest and wrapped it around her waist. "There, let's go." She took Demi's wrist and dragged her to onto the set.

Joe and Sterling's jaw dropped seeing Demi in a revealing bikini top.

"See? It is too revealing!" Demi cried.

"N-no, it's perfect," Joe stuttered.

Brandon and Doug came up with a new script in their hands.

"Hey, Eric," Brandon started then noticed Demi. "Woah."

"Woah," Doug said.

"See, Dem-boo, it's perfect. The guys are drooling over you," Tiffany said.

"Fine. I'll do the scene."

* * *

"What the heck does he think he is dong?" Demi cried squeezing the sun tan lotion bottle. Noticing it wasn't bursting, she looked down. "Um, it won't burst." She handed the sun tan lotion over to a guy. He untwisted the lid.

"Now try."

"And action."

"What the heck does he think-AH! IT'S IN MY EYES!" Demi yelled. She had squeezed the lotion and it had went into her eyes. "It burns! Get it out!"

Her makeup artist ran over, a wet wash cloth in hand. She wiped Demi's face off then went to get another bottle of sun tan.

Demi turned back to Joe. "Are my eyes red?" Joe was shaking with laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Ok, Action!"

"What the heck does he think he is doing?" Demi cried turning the lotion and squeezing it towards Joe.

Joe wiped his eyes and glared at Demi who was laughing.

"Can we keep that in?" She asked still laughing.

* * *

"Meet my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper," Chelsea said

"Boyfriend?" Joe and Demi cried.

"Well, meet my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe. She's on So Random! my favorite show," Joe said smirking at her.

"Well, Chad's on Mackenzie Falls, my favorite show," Chelsea said.

"Well, Sonny sings."

"Well, so does Chad."

"Oh really? Why hasn't he sung on his show?"

"Because it's a drama," Chelsea said in a 'duh' way. "Isn't that right, Chaddy?"

"Chaddy?" Demi and Sterling cried.

"That's not in the script," Joe said.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot," Chelsea said sheepishly. "Can we keep it in?"

Seaton thought for a moment. "Yeah, go ahead."

Sterling cringed as Demi and Joe laughed.

* * *

"Okay, boys, you have to sing That's Just the Way We Roll," Seaton said. "Do it any way you want to."

Dylan looked at the lyrics. "I can do screamo."

"I'll do rapping," Doc said.

"I can yodel," Matthew said.

"Alright, let's try. Dylan, you start us out,"

"I WOKE UP ON MY ROOF WITH MY BROTHERS!" Dylan screamed.

"Doc, you go."

Dylan started a beat. "We get a little crazy. We get a little loud."

"Matt, you next."

"'cause we're old enough to know We're never letting go 'cause that's just the way we roll, yodel lay he who."

They heard laughing behind them and turned around. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were laughing uncontrollably behind them.

* * *

"Do I have to say this?" Sterling said looking over his script.

Demi looked over his shoulder. "You don't actually call Sonny one."

"Still, I feel bad. Yeah that bikini was revealing but you looked great in it."

"Just say the lines, Sterling," Demi said going to her spot.

Sterling handed the script to someone behind the camera and stood by Chelsea.

* * *

Debby waved as Brandon left. She screamed then ran over to Cole. "Cody, guess what."

Cole threw the towel he was holding. It landed in Debby's hair. Cole laughed.

Debby looked up and giggled. She grabbed the towel and threw it on Cole.

"Cut," called Seaton laughing.

* * *

"To work on the Jonny story. That is such a bad couple name, Jawni sounds better or Nawni or Kawni," Tiffany said laughing.

Sterling joined in along with rest of the cast and crew. "Those sound like diseases."

The cast and crew laughed harder.

"I like Jawni. It sounds better then the rest," Demi said laughing. "Nawni and Kawni sound like stuffed animal names."

Tiffany laughed harder. "Tawni is in love with stuffed animals!"

They laughed even more.

"Okay, okay. Let's get back to work," Seaton said.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"London, can I borrow that dress you brought at that place with the thing?" Debby said going to her closet and throwing things out.

"Which one? I also brought one with that thing and the thing," Brenda said going over to her side of the room.

"No not that one. The one with the sparkle and the thing," Debby said taking out a pair of heels.

Demi looked at the two. "What? I didn't understand a word of that. That sounded like that episode of Hannah Montana."

Brenda and Debby laughed.

"We got the idea for that," Seaton said. "Let's try again. Demi, don't talk yet."

* * *

"Why do you want revenge?" Doug asked.

"Brandon stole my cookies. Oh, shoot. I mean Nico stole my cookies," Allisyn said.

Doug laughed.

"One more time," Seaton said.

* * *

"I can not believe her!" Sterling yelled punching the wall. "Ow, that hurt." Everyone laughed.

"Don't punch so hard next time, Sterling," Nicole said giggling.

* * *

"That's right. We are sick of all the yelling, the crying, the insulting, the slapping, the insulting, the sickening emotions," Kevin blabbed. The cast stared at him. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

* * *

Debby and Cole screamed, waiting for the water to come down on them. They looked at each other.

"Um, no water is coming down," Cole said.

"We're working on it," Seaton called. "Okay, now try Allisyn."

Allisyn pulled the rope and nothing came out.

"Okay, let's take a break."

* * *

Demi waited patiently as her makeup artist messed up her hair. She giggled seeing Sterling get covered up in sauce.

"What are you laughing at? You look just as bad," Sterling said.

Demi glared at him but smiled.

* * *

Cole and Dylan put their fingers up to the camera and snuck in the guest dressing one which just happened to the Jonas Brothers. They went in, switching things around. They left then went to Demi, Tiffany, and Allisyn's dressing room. They messed things up then finally went to Sterling, Brandon, and Grady's. They winked at the camera and left.

* * *

Sterling put his finger up to his lips. They were filming on the beach today. He had a bucket in his hand. He tip toed to where Demi and Tiffany were. Brandon and Doug met up with buckets in their hands.

"One, two, three," Sterling mouthed.

They poured the buckets full of sea water of the girls. Demi and Tiffany jumped up screaming. They glared at the boys then went running after them.

* * *

Sterling went up to the camera that Brandon was holding with an arm around Demi and Chelsea. All three were covered in sauce and had breadsticks with their hairs. Demi waved at the camera and blew a kiss. Chelsea twisted her hair in her fingers. Sterling winked at the camera.

"Hey, Sonny with a Chance fans, I'm Sterling Knight and these are my two leading ladies, Demi Lovato and Chelsea Staub. We are here to tell you about the biggest crossover Disney as done," Sterling said.

"Join us this weekend for JONAS on Deck with a Chance," Demi said.

"If you are Channy fans and Joe/Stella fans you will want to watch it," Chelsea said.

"And you will learn why we are covered in food," Sterling said.

"Hope you can watch," Demi finished blowing another kiss.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Joe said talking to the camera. He and his brothers were sitting in chairs of the sky deck. "We are the Jonas Brothers."

"This weekend join us," Nick said motioning to the deck. "With some great people."

Demi, Sterling, Tiffany, Brandon, Doug, Allisyn, Cole, Dylan, Debby, Doc, Phil, Brenda, Chelsea, and Nicole popped out.

"Hi!" They all said.

"Join us with the biggest episode Disney as ever done," Demi said.

"JONAS on Deck with a Chance," Kevin said.

"Be there," They all said.

* * *

"Hi, we are the Sonny with a Chance cast," Demi said to the camera with her cast behind her.

"And we are here on Suite Life," Tiffany said showing them the deck.

"Working with the twins was a huge honor," Sterling said in a chair by the deck. "They have been on Disney forever and doing comedy since they were little. We have learned so much for them."

*Shows the Sonny cast laughing with Cole and Dylan*

"Working with the Jonas Brothers are great too. They pulled tons of pranks. Demi and Allisyn are the prank masters on our set and with the Jonas Brothers and the twins, it was ciaos," Brandon said.

*Shows Allisyn, Demi, and Joe switching out Tiffany's drink with syrup*

"We had a blast these last few weeks. It was fun getting out of the studio and into another. We shoot on the beach. We all pulled lots of pranks," Demi said.

*Shows the cast goofing off on the beach.*

"What was the most embarrassing thing on set?" Allisyn repeated. "Well Doug and I have this seen where I pull the rope and water is suppose to pour down on Debby and Cole but it didn't work. We worked on it forever. We got it fixed and I pulled it and the water poured on Doug. The bucket was faced the wrong way."

"Demi kept messing up on her lines and I didn't realize it and I came running up doing my scene. Demi looked at me then I realized oops. I laughed it off," Tiffany said.

"We were doing a scene when the cast finds out Sonny is on the cruise with Chad. Demi and the rest were doing their scene and I came back up unaware that Demi moved the suitcase. I was backing up like I was suppose to and tripped over the bags. Demi convinced them to keep it in," Sterling said.

*Shows Sterling falling over*

*Shows the cast on the sky deck*

"Join us this weekend," Demi started.

"For JONAS on Deck with a Chance!" The cast said altogether.

* * *

"Welcome to our set!" Dylan said showing the camera around the sky deck.

Cole appeared on the stage and jumped down. "We have some great guest stars here!" He pointed to the stage where the Jonas Brothers appeared.

"Hi, everybody," Nick said.

"Check out this weekend's episodes. We will be performing two new songs from our new season JONAS L.A.," Joe said.

"You can see it here on.." Kevin started.

"JONAS on Deck with a Chance," They all said.

**So what did you think? Maybe tomorrow I'll have all my JODWAC pics on my twitter (Check_It_Out93). Also, I want a banner for Behind Enemy Lines made. I have a picture I want for Sonny's part. If you want to make one for me, PM me and I'll tell you more about my story and send the picture. Also a trailer for Behind Enemy Lines would be great. Also, I still don't know about a sequel to this story. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
